The Second Gremory
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: You know how all of those SI fic goes, dude or gals died and get reborn back to into a baby, some kick ass and some not but all of them have an important role. Me? I didn't get the died part before i was reborn into a baby again. But as luck have it, i was reborn into a world full of ecchi and beautiful woman. And as a healthy young man i got to say:I think i'm gonna like it here
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, instead of preparing for without a doubt, the biggest test in my 12 years of studying, here I am creating this new story instead of updating my old one. I have no excuses.

Enjoy

* * *

THE SECOND GREMORY

* * *

You know, even after all the years that I have spend in this world, I still haven't exactly figure out just how did I end up in this place in the first place.

Well, I do have a hunch that it involve the prime me in another universe but really, can't I think a better way to send me to another world?

Apparently not.

Man, can't believe I was that much of an idiot back then.

You must be wondering just what exactly I was talking about, right dear reader?

Well, to explain all of it, let us take a look at the very first time I felt something was wrong shall we?

It all happen many, many, years ago. Back then, I was waiting to celebrate my 18th birthday by reading alone in bedroom.

Yeah, sad, I know.

But still, for a guy who didn't have that much friends at the first place, such thing is a common occurrences for me.

Now, I can't exactly remember what had happen back then and I doubt I ever will, but as I recall correctly, after reading through what few congrats I got from friends and family, I decide that it was a good time to hit the sack.

Next thing I knew is that I wake up seeing the unfamiliar faces of an incredibly beautiful woman looking at me right in front of my face.

Now, some guys would undoubtedly left speechless if the first thing they see is wake up is the face of this woman.

Me? I'm proud to say that I'm not one of those guys.

Instead, I scream like a little girl.

Oh, don't give me that look. You try sleeping and waking up to see a huge face of a woman you never met in your entire life and I doubt you'll do better than me.

The woman didn't seems too surprise though as she only smile at me and proceed to carry me in her arm humming a tune I'm not familiar with as she tried to calm me down.

The odds thing is that it worked. Though I'm still kinda freaked out by all of this, the woman voice did a hell of a job to calm me down.

And no, the way she pat my back in a gentle, motherly, manner certainly didn't help.

After some time, I realize that the woman actually didn't have a monstrous head, in fact, it seems that I was the one who is suddenly turned to the tiny one.

As I was musing over this as well as having an internal monologue, a sound of door being opened is heard throughout the room as the woman turn her face to greet the man that just enter the room

"Oh, welcome dear" The woman greet the man, while the latter gives a smile

"Are you body fine already dear? To be caring the little one as soon as you finish your labor doesn't seem very healthy to me"

Hm? Labor? Wait this guy can't possibly mean-

"Can you blame me dear? Who wouldn't want to see their child as soon as possible? Especially the cute one like ours?"

Oh crap, she's talking about me isn't she?

The man chuckles for a second before nodding his head "That's true I guess. But you shouldn't neglect your health too you know"

The woman just smiles in reply, not bothering to reply to the man.

After this, they continue their conversation about something that I didn't really catch, and I took this time to think about the situation that I find myself into.

First of all, it seems that I am being reborn. Strangely, this doesn't seem to bother me that much. Oh sure I'm going to miss my family, what few friend I have, and my collection of visual novel and games I haven't be able to play but hey, what done is done.

Of course there is the fact that I believe that Alternate Universe exist, so really, I might just be a copy of the prime me who live in the original world, the world where nothing weird is going on and I'll be celebrating my 18th birthday as usual.

Beside, having an almost adult mind in a baby body could bring a shitload of benefit to me, for an instance, I could actually be an awesome-er person than I was in the original world!

Second that it seems I was born into a rich family. I mean their bedroom is bigger than my dining room back in original for God's sake! And let me tell you, my family back home was pretty darn rich, so this is saying something.

Third, it looks like I was born in some English-speaking country. Thank God I was familiar with the language, sure save trouble from learning an entirely new one.

Fourth and this is my biggest concern for now, it seem that the man, who I think might be my new dad, have a hair that dangerously familiar to anime hair. I mean, it's a bloody red hair! And not the light one either, this is crimson red! Who the hell have a hair like that?!

As I was busy ranting about this, I managed to catch the voice of who I presumed to be my new mother, talking about me again

"So dear, have you decided what will his name be?"

Oh, this is an important conversation, better listen to it

"Hmmm…..actually dear, I got the perfect name for our dear new son!" The man said this with such joy that I couldn't help but excited as well. After all, this is my name they are talking about

"His name shall be Valdus. Valdus Gremory" The man said, as he proudly tell his wife my new name

Huh, that doesn't sound half ba-

…..ho-ho-ho-hold the fuck up,

Did he just say Gremor-

"Valdus Gremory. I think that suit him well dear" The woman smile at her husband, and have some wife-husband bonding moment while I let out my tiny jaw drop a bit. Creating that would be without a doubt, the first, baby's jaw drop.

Holy hell I'm in the DxD Universe!'

* * *

AN: So this is it then, my newest project that I create instead of studying for my final exam. Let me know what you guys think about this one. Burn it, or continue it? Do tell me in review!

Oh, and does anybody know the actual age of Rias and co?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, this is it then. My last update before facing my final test in High school. Wish me luck.

And thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys rocks!

* * *

Valdus: 3 weeks old

* * *

From all the time I spend reading the self-insert fic, the one thing that all of them seem to agree on is that being a baby is boring as hell. I mean, they can't walk, talk, and basically spend all their day twiddling their thumb with nothing to do.

Well, suck to be them I guess. After all, I'm different from them. I was not reborn back into a human and instead, have the luxury of being reborn into a devil. A 'superior' race from that of human that comes with all the benefit.

So what does the difference being reborn into a baby devil instead of human you may ask?

….well, not a damn thing.

Not that I know how being reborn into a regular human baby feels like mind you, but I got some idea from all the fic I've read.

Anyway, Devil Baby.

In my honest opinion, being a baby with an almost adult mind is a fricking torture. Not only have you had to experience the humiliation of crapping your pant, but the food…god, the food! Disgusting is a nice way of saying it!

Not to mention for a baby who have nothing to do, an hour can be such a long, long time. If I ever had the choice of being reborn again or dead, I would choose dead in a heartbeat.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Luckily though, it seems my special ability back when I was still a human still follow me to this new universe I was reborn into.

What special ability do I have?

Well, sleeping.

What, do you really expect me to have some special ability like super strength or magic or all of that back when I was a human? Don't be ridiculous, I was a completely normal guy back then. Well, a normal guy with hideous face and weight more than your average person, but a normal one nonetheless.

So yeah, sleeping. That is my special ability.

As a matter of fact, this ability greatly helps me in my days of being a baby. It certainly a better way to spend a time instead of twiddling my thumb or crapping my pants that for sure.

And so I mostly spend my glorious days of being a bay by sleeping a lot.

Got to say though, it was a nice experience all things considered.

When I'm in my rare moment of not sleeping though, I always see my 'new' parent in what I guess to be my bedroom. And I have to say, when they say that Gremory is a devil with an extra ordinary affection, they are really not kidding.

When I'm awake, I can't seem to find a moment where I wouldn't see one of my parents nearby. They would always hold me and makes a funny face in a way of entertaining me. For a baby, this might be a good thing, but for me?

Not so much.

But when I see their faces when I smile at their attempt thought, I couldn't help but be happy too. Well how couldn't I ? Every time I let out a smile, both of them will show face that of a pure joy, as if they just had done something really important, and in a way, I guess they have.

And then for the first time since being reborn in here I finally realize, I have a loving family haven't I?

After about 3 weeks of living as a baby, I finally able to have a moment of not having my parent nearby and instead a red-haired man who I have never seen is currently carrying me .

Wait….red-hair? Don't tell me, is this guy Sirzechs?

Seeing me awake, the man's face light up with a smile as he stare at me "Heya Valdus! This is your Onii-san! Sorry for not seeing you sooner, Maou business, and all that"

Called it.

So this is Sirzechs eh? I got to say, seeing him in person and in front of TV is really a huge different. I mean Sirzechs really is a handsome guy, the art and the animation didn't do him a justice in the slightest. He has that handsome-ness that even men wouldn't be able to deny.

If this is how Gremory man will end up as, then I really can't wait till I become an adult.

But first thing first-

"Wha-? Wait, why are you crying? Don't cry little brother!" Sirzechs begin to panic as I cry in his arm. Of course, while in outside I was crying, in the inside, I was laughing my ass off at his panic expression.

Childish, I know, but what else a baby got to do except pranking people?

And the reason of why I was crying beside to see Sirzechs panic, will no doubt appear just in mom-

Before I even manage to finish my thought, I suddenly found myself not in Sirzechs hold anymore, and instead, I found myself in the hold of a beautiful, silver-haired woman, wearing what appear to be a maid uniform

Speak of the devil and here she comes

Ignoring Sirzechs's surprised at no longer holding his precious brother, the woman, who no doubt must be Grayfia, Sirzechs's wife that is, show me a small smile and attempt to calm me down by rubbing my back gently.

Of course, at this moment, I stop my crying. Instead, I begin to look at Grayfia's face with unhidden curiosity as well as trying to play with her hair.

Hey, even though I'm currently still a baby, I am an ex-healthy young man so excuse me for wanting to play with a pretty girl's hair

And if her smile is any indication, she seems not to mind me playing with her hair.

Just as planned.

Before Sirzechs is able to say anything, Grayfia suddenly pinch his cheek without warning.

Ouch.

Is cheek supposed to stretch that long?

"It huwst, it huwts. Grayfia, why did you pinch me?" Judging from Sirzechs cries though, I supposed it's not

Grayfia, still holding me in her free hand only glare at Sirzechs as she pinch his cheek even harder

"What-" There she release her pinch at Sirzechs and proceed to pinch his other cheek while The Great Super Devil could only let out a cry of pain

"-Kind of brother are you, making his brother cry on his first time of meeting him?" With that, Grayfia proceed to harinzen Sirzechs's head

Once again, Ouch.

Oh, by the way, if anyone wondering, Grayfia really do have a smooth hair.

"But is not my fault! The Little guy just started to cry when I hold him!" At Sirzechs's protest. Grayfia only raises an eyebrow.

She then look at me who is still playing with her hair, giving what appear to be smile and gently release my hand that still holding her hair.

Grayfia then proceed to give me to the eager Sirzechs who seems to be excited at the prospect of holding his little brother again.

Too bad I don't share his enthusiasm though.

And when I'm in the Sirzechs's arms once again, I once again begin to cry

"Wa-,wait, why are you crying again little brother?" Yes, even though I already see it, seeing Sirzechs's panicking and worried face will never get old.

After seeing me cry once again, Grayfia immediately snatch me back into her hold and trying to calm me down again.

And lo and behold, I stop my crying!

Man, seeing Sirzechs's face right now is almost worth the torture I have to experience for the past weeks

"Gr-Grayfia?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Valdus cry every time I hold him and yet he seems so calm when you do it?"

At this, Grayfia become silent for a moment

"Maybe he hates you?"

And with that sentence, this time, Sirzechs definitely let out an expression worth the torture.

* * *

Valdus: 7 Months old

* * *

MY GOD SOMEBODY KILL ME!

…..well, actually, don't.

But seriously, for the last 7 months nothing exciting happen. Well, I do prank Sirzechs every time he comes but even then, t quickly become boring so I let the poor dude hold me without me crying.

I could have sworn Sirzechs let out a tear of joy back then

But the time did allow me to think over about what some things though, the meaning of life, what will I do in this universe, or what kind of awesome magic I will learn, that sort of thing, so that's something I guess.

Oh yeah, and if anyone wondering, it's 42.

Ahem.

Right now though, I'm currently too weak to get anything done so the first thing I should do is obviously get stronger. Also, as far as I can remember, there are no particular things that I should change even in this universe so I really need not to rush it.

Who knows, maybe I just simply make a harem and live somewhere far, far away and let everything happen the way it should.

…..Kidding, kidding, don't give me that look.

Back to topic

So what important things happen in this day that I decide to fill this journal you may ask?

Well, it certainly wasn't my first word. As if you guys would care about what my first word is

But it is indeed a very important event in my life, and in hindsight, things would turn out much, much, different if I never heard this conversation.

It all begin in one, lonely night

"How dare they!" The sound of my father's voice echoes throughout the room, anger slipping in his voices as mother standing beside him, trying to soothe father's anger.

For me, I was surprise. How could I not though? Never in my wildest dream would I ever imagine the kind-hearted devil that I call father would ever show such anger, much less with me nearby

"Just calm down dear, we don't want to wake up Valdus do we?" My mother suggestion seems to work as Father flinch, remembering that I was still in the room.

"You right Venelana. What was I thinking shouting like that while Valdus is asleep?" Mother only let out a smile at father, happy that he has regained his temper.

Father took a deep breath for a second ,"Venelana, do you know what those scum called Valdus? They dare to call him a failure! Failure! Just because he doesn't inherit our clan magic!"

Oh, so that's the reason

"I know dear, and believe me, I'm as furious as you. But you know how those devils are" Although Mother said this in a soft tone, I could feel that she's hiding a lot of annoyances behind it. Call it a son's intuitions if you want.

Father could only sigh at mother reply, "Heh, that's true. Those damn devil are really-" At father's rant, I decide to stop eavesdropping on them an opt to think about my current situation

So apparently, I didn't inherent any special traits in spite of being born from two powerful devil who have two different traits. This is surprisingly, not that much of a letdown for me.

I mean, not being able to shoot a magic that can destroy everything in its path certainly sucks but this is Highschool DxD. A universe where convenient power up and Training could triumph over such thing.

But…..for a Pureblood-Devil not inheriting Clan's ability, it will never end well.

While I highly doubt that any of my family members will think less of me for not having those ability. It won't stop other pureblood for doing it.

In the LN it didn't get discussed that much, nevertheless, I'm pretty sure the lives of devil that didn't inherent their clan's ability will suck.

Just look at Sairarog, sure the guy as tough as a bull but he still got treated like shit

And just my luck that I share the same fate as him

Heh, not even 1 year old and problem has already come looking for lil ol me.

Just the way I like it.

* * *

Valdus: 2 years old

* * *

Hello, hello, this is me, Valdus Gremory, your friendly, 2 years old toddler that currently hiding in a closet.

And for why I was hiding in the closet are-

"Valdus! Come out from wherever you hiding this instance!"

That.

I dare not to peek outside of my closet that I'm hiding in but it takes no genius to see that I was currently hiding from my mother.

Well, not exactly hiding from her per se, but more like hiding from her incredibly boring lesson about ethic and all of the things that a noble should know.

I mean seriously, I'm a fricking 2 years old, what do I care about thing like 'Always start with the small knife' and 'Be sure to take only about a quarter or less of when you are eating' ?

…Well, Millicas would come to think of it, but that child is a prodigy and has an attitude that is way too mature for his age.

Yeah, I'm technically an adult too so what's your point?

I press my ear to the closet's door to make sure that the sound of footstep can no longer be heard, and sure enough, my ear can't seems to detect any sound.

Nice.

I cautiously open the door and see the situation around, and seeing no presence in sight I get out from the closet

"Fiuuuh, that was close" I let out a sigh of relief as I grab a handkerchief that Anego offered to me, glad that I didn't have to sit through that torture mother like to called 'lesson' again

….wait, handkerchief?

As I slowly turn my head, I can see Anego*, that is, what I decide to call Grayfia, standing right beside me.

I'm going to die aren't I?

"Close call, Valdus-sama?" Now, you may think that Grayfia say this as a joke to my previous sigh of relief, but let me tell you, if Anego is smiling the way she is right now she was anything but that,

Calling what little bravado I still have left, I smile at her "Anego! My dear beloved sister, when did you come? And didn't we agree on you calling me otouto*? " Come on charming smile, don't fail me now!

"Indeed we are Valdus-sama, but right now, I'm in the middle of an order from Venelana-sama to catch and bring you to the study room so I'm afraid business comes first" An-Anego, why did you say 'catch and bring' like you was saying 'search and destroy'? And please don't give me such a scary smile

"Hahahaha….I'm going to die aren't I?" I said, echoing my previous thought while my executor only let out that terrifying smile again

"Of course not are, after all, my precious Otouto" And with that declaration from Anego, I could only let out a bitter smile

"10 second head start?"

"Go"

And with that confirmation, I ran for my life

* * *

You know, me as an ex-healthy young man always dreamed of having girls chasing after me.

But if able to turn back the time to the day I think that, I would no doubt smack my old self in the head and shout 'No you fucking don't'

I mean, sure having girls chasing after you must be a hell lot of fun

But not like this,

Never like this

"ANEGO PLEASE STOP CHASING MEEEEE!" My shout of courage will no doubt be heard throughout the castle as I run from the silver haired maid that I called Anego. Of course, said person paid no heed to my cry as she once again send a block of ice to me.

Now you must be wondering, just how and why did a professional maid like Grayfia do such thing to me?

Well, it all started when in my last birthday, at that times, I ask Grayfia for granting me two request as my birthday present,

First is to allow me to call her Anego and she will call me Otouto

While she at first, protest at this, my adorable puppy like stare and my unwillingness to back down finally able to melt her resistance, and thus from that day, I always call her 'Anego'

Second is to do this kind of 'Training'

At this, I bluntly tell her that I will mostly skip put many, many kind of lessons in the future, mostly because they are boring. Anego grow a twitch but allow me to continue my explanation. Since she will no doubt getting called as a help whenever I skip the lesson if she has the time to spare, why not use this opportunity as a chance for training?

That is, I mostly running and evading her attack while she was chasing me.

To my complete surprise, instead of bluntly rejecting it, she instead asks me why I wanted that

And so I tell her the truth

"Well…..you know how I was born without inheriting Father's or Mother's ability right? So that's why I must train extra hard to make up for it. After all, I am the next heir of Gremory as well as the brother of the Maou, it wouldn't do if I turn out to be a weakling" Although I didn't have any desire to be the next head of Gremory, the rest of what I say is the truth.

Even when the other devil would sneer and insult me, not once in my entire life has Father, Mother and Sirzechs ever doubt that I will become a powerful devil.

Filled with the trust of peoples who never once doubted me, what else can I do but try to live to their expectation?

After hearing my reason, Anego is silent for a moment, before answering with a curt " I won't go easy on you"

Honestly, I was stunned for a moment , before I let out the biggest smile of my entire 2 years life

And perhaps, this is the moment that I learn that reality is hell lot of different from fiction. Take Grayfia for example. The LN pretty much state that she is an Ice Queen, but I'm the living proof that said Grayfia is not just your regular Ice Queen.

She's unexpectedly, have a soft spot that is reserved for family.

And so that is how I found myself right now, dodging a block of ice while running for my dear life

"Hah! You miss Anego!" In hindsight, teasing the incredibly powerful queen that could freeze me in a block of ice in less than a second is probably a bad idea. But hey, I finally able to dodge that crazy ice attack of hers after months of getting hit by it so excuse me for being a little cocky.

Instead of answering my insult, Grayfia only point her finger upward, as if telling me to look above me. Of course, me being a good little brother I am, turn my gaze to see what she was pointing at

And what I see is the biggest block of ice that I've ever laid my eyes on coming down on me with an intention to completely flatten me

"Aw cra-"

I can't even finish my sentences before the damn thing come crushing down on me, as my cries of pain echoes throughout the room

Seeing this, Grayfia only let out a sigh before disappearing,

And reappearing right in front of me who sneakily trying to escape

Ops, busted.

"It seems that your illusion and teleportation has improved Valdus-sama," Before I able to escape again, Grayfia quickly grab my small body and proceed to carry me in her arms

"Though you still long way to go to even reach barely acceptable level, you have managed to last 4 minutes and 38 seconds now. Good job"

Hey! That's quite an improvement!

"And now, let's go see Venelana-sama shall we?" Not even bothering to hear my reply, Grayfia once again disappear, but this time with me in her arms.

Got to tell you, if Grayfia is serious, she can be pretty damn fast.

Heck, our chasing game will in a matter of second if she ever uses this kind of speed against me! I mean, one moment I was in a hallways and the next thing I knew there's suddenly a door right in front of me.

As Grayfia politely knock on the door, I can hear Mother's voice saying enter as I brace myself to what no doubt will be my Mother's preaching.

As we enter Mother's room, I could see that she is currently reading what appears to be book. What kind of book though I don't have a single clue. She then put her book down as she turn her attention to us, seeing me grinning sheepishly in Grayfia's hold, Mother only sigh as she rubs her temple

"Hello Mother" I said this with what I dub to be most charming smile I have, even though it fails on Grayfia, here's hoping that I will success this time.

"Hello to you too Valdus. I suppose you're ready to face your punishment?" Ah, Dear lady of the luck why thou hate thy so much?

But still, one last struggle, "If I say no, will you let me go?" At this, Mother only gives a warm smile, being the fool I am, I can feel my hope starting to rise

"Of course not"

With that, my hope come crashing down faster than you could say shrubbery

Like a Certain Spiky haired boy always say, 'Fukou Da'

* * *

AN: That's it then, the second chap of Second Gremory! Here's hoping that I didn't screw this up.

Oh and by the way, since I got a pm asking me about the pairing, did you guys have any suggestion about who's going to be in Valdus's harem? Because let's face it, Highschool DxD without harem would be so wrong

And I also have a choice for you guys, for Valdus's peerage, would you rather see an all OC cast of the not-so extinct Noble Family of Demon, or should I also throw in some mystical being and reincarnated devil and all that?

Oh, and should I continue with Valdus's childhood memories or should I just skip it to him already all grown up?

Anyway, that's it then, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

-VALDUS TIME-

Hey,hey dear Reader, Nice meeting you again! It's me, the Great me! Valdus Gremory! Once a human but now a pure blood devil!

So what is Valdus Time you may ask? Well, it's a segment dedicate to see how are my progress so far. Of course, I won't put it into a complete bio of me because that would be boriinggg, now, without further ado:

Name: Valdus Gremory

Age: 2 years old

Gender: Male

STAT:

STR: 0,5

Hey, at least an adult Human would be able to feel your punch if you hit them multiple time

SPD: 1,2 + 2 ( Teleportation/ Active )

Pretty fast, that is, if you want to compete with your average adult

INT: 2.0 + 3.13 = 4.13(Pure Blood Education + Previous Life experience/ Passive)

Not bad, you do know how to use the thing in your brain

END: 0,8

Keep it up, you may be able to surpass human one day

CHA: 1.1 + 2 = 3.1 ( Gremory's Charm/Passive)

Well aren't you a charming little Devil?

MAGIC:

Illusion Magic: 1,1

Better than your average Street magician

Teleportation Magic: 0,7

Able to teleport in an instant with 2 meters radius

Traits:

The Gremory Charm:

A Special ability granted to those who carry the Gremory's blood. The Gremory are without a doubt a highly respected family in the 72 Noble Houses. Coupled with guarantee good looks whether you are female or male, anyone with this trait would gain +2 Charismas

The Failure in Our Eyes:

A Trait gained for not inheriting your clan's special trait. Anyone devil who doesn't inherited their clan special trait would be considered a disgrace to other Old-Style Pure Blood devil. Valdus is no exception, and since he didn't inherited any of his parents special traits, when speaking to certain devil, he will suffer -2 Charisma

Onii-san: Big Brother

Anego: Sis; may also used from a younger person towards an older female that they respect, in fiction usually the leader of a female delinquent group or yakuza member


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finally finished my Test! Though there are problems here and there, at least it's finished! Now, first thanks for all the review that you guys give, seriously appreciated it. And thanks to the idea that you guys give! Really help me in writing this chap

Now without further ado

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nope, Highschool DxD is not mine

* * *

Valdus: 13 Years olds

* * *

Ah, the Great Devil School, a school located on Lilith, the capital of the underworld. Different from your regular school, this Pureblood-only school is build to teach the young generation of pureblood devils all there is to know about the Rating Game, a game where devil can show off their abilities, a game where fame, wealth, and other things is just waiting for you to grasp them.

Of course, if you ask a certain second son of a certain family, you will also hear that this place is also a nest where good-for-nothing bigots, and a bunch of snot-nosed brat gather up, and preach the way of pureblood is the best.

And then there is me, Valdus Gremory, an-ex human now reborn into a devil by who know what and is currently attending in the above-mentioned school.

Of course, that is, if you could call hiding behind the bushes as attending school. But hey, at least I'm here.

You know, for all the thing that I talk about like, 'making a better future' or 'making the new me,' I forgot one very important fact about myself that make me into the man I was back then.

The fact that I'm a lazy bum.

While I can safely say that I'm not as lazy as I am back then thanks to my mother and a certain crazy, silver-haired maid whose name I won't state that always lecture me whenever I being lazy and the thing called magic that I do so very interested in learning, I am, at the core, a lazy person.

Why all of this is so important that I need to state this you ask?

Well….it's an excuse really, an excuse for why I was skipping class instead of attending it like what a proper, noble, pureblooded devil should.

Did I tell you I'm currently attending a school for the pureblooded devil ? No? Well, now I do.

"Well all of that is cool and nice sempai-" A voice broke me from my monologue as the person whose head I'm currently pressing down in an attempt to hide look at me with an annoyed expression, his eyes twitching as he try to shake my hand off his head .

Oops, did I just monologing out loud?

"-why in the world did you decide to drag me into this?" As he said this, the blond-haired kid finally decide to giving up in resisting, and instead he give a sigh as he accepted his fate at once again, being my victim and plaything.

At his question, I give him what I patent to be Gremory Charming smile No.1 "No matter how much you ask those question Raiser, the answer won't change" The 7 years old kid only give me a flat stare at my smile. Damnit it failed again.

So yeah, this cute 10 years old I'm currently drag into skipping class with me is Raiser Phenex or Riser Phenex, whichever you prefer.

To tell you the truth, I haven't read the Raiser arc in DxD just yet, so I'm only going from what I hear from people and fanfic, but it seems that he is famously known as the jerkass, racist playboy whom is engaged with Rias.

Well, he maybe is all of those when he is all grown-up but he sure as hell isn't like that when he is 10 years old.

Seriously, Kid is a bit of a smartass with sharp tongue but he is far from above description.

To tell you the truth, the way I met him was a complete accident. Heck, before that day I didn't even know that Raiser goes to the same school as me TET's sake!

Then again, considering the timing and the importance of that event, I wonder whether this really is a coincidence or some sort of ploy from the higher being.

My money on the former though.

But that is a story from another time perhaps, for now let's us return to me kidnapping Raiser,

"Sempai, if you decide to peek at the women's bath and used me as a shield when they caught you again, then you can safely go f -" Before he managed to finish what I predict a swear word, I close his mouth and do a shush gesture.

Raiser only raises his eyebrow in response and bit my hand,

I immediately release my hand as I let out a yelp, "Ouch! The hell you do that for you damn bird?"

The damn bird's face turns into a smirk "Revenge sempai"

Tch, cheeky brat

"As I was saying before someone so rudely bit me in the hand-" I glare at him while Raiser only give me what supposed to be 'I'm-an-innocent- adorable-kid' smile,

"This time I won't be using you as shield-" I pause for a moment for a dramatic effect while Raiser only sigh at my act, "This time, I got something to show you" I snap my finger

And with that, a magic sign appear below us, and the next thing he knew, we were gone

.

.

.

* * *

To Whom It May Concern, this is Raiser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex family and also a student of the Great Devil School.

Because of a certain red-haired sempai insistence that I write a memoir of my life, and the way he kept on bugging me if I don't give in to his demand, I reluctantly decide to accept it, and so here I am, sitting in a chair writing this stupid memoir.

Damn it sempai.

Now, for many of you who wonder just who is this sempai I kept on mentioning, well, wonder no more because I'm about to tell you.

It's the Gremory heir.

No, not the Great Maou, who, according to Sempai's opinion, is not even half as awesome as he is.

The other one, Valdus Gremory, second son of the Gremory family and more infamously known as the Great Disgrace to the students of the school.

For some reason, sempai is awfully fond of that degenerating nickname. Don't ask me why though, Satan know that sempai's mind work in a mysterious way.

My first meeting with sempai is a complete accident, but since that accident happen, it seems that sempai starting to set his eyes for me from that day on.

From that day, sempai always kidnap me to do some outrageous activity unbefitting of the name pureblood devil, and of course, I was right there beside him screaming in protest or just plain screaming sometime.

I mean, who in their right mind would prank Beelzebub-sama? On his very own office nonetheless?

Well, sempai's mind is definitely not in its right way but still!

But I guess, is not that bad of an experience, to tell you the truth, after a few times of kidnapping me, I found myself enjoying my adventure time with sempai,

Or at least, watching sempai get his just dessert is just that entertaining.

….and before I realize it, the first entry of my memoir is mostly about sempai

Damn it sempai.

.

.

.

* * *

"Welcome, your Majesty" A voice of a man immediately greet me even before I was able to see him, but considering the way he refer me as 'Majesty', it takes no brainer to decide who Is it.

"Hello to you too Ronove" As the light died down, a man wearing a butler suit come into my view as he half-bow to me

"And welcome to you too, Raiser-san" I can see Raiser just awkwardly reply him, no surprise there.

So where do I start?

The man currently wearing butler outfit with a one-eyed glass is Ronove. You can say that he is my…..personal butler.

At least, for now.

In reality, Ronove here, is not your regular butler. In fact, you could say that he is my future peerage.

He is the last member of the extinct Ronove clan, a clan where super strength and super endurance exist in every single member of the clan and Ronove here is no exception. In fact, with his years of experience and immense power, I'm sure he could flatten both Raiser and I in three second flat.

And yet here he is serving me tea and cookies. I'm awesome just like that.

Though speaking of Ronove, he does kind of look like Ronove from Umineko.

Man I really hope that their appearance is the only a coincidence because I'm sure as hell would rather die than to met the witches from that verse.

"So sempai, what exactly would you like to show me?" Raiser's voice once again broke me from my musing as he now sit on the chair that Ronove prepare, eating the cookies while he stare at me with a look that say 'Get-on-with-it'

"I believe that Master would like to show us his new technique" Ronove answer while I only glare at him for stealing my chance to brag off

Hearing that, Raiser only let out a sigh "It isn't going to be another perverted illusion again is it?"

I scowl at Raiser question while Ronove could only let out a small laugh.

"That's a great technique damn it!" Raiser only raise his eyebrow as he look at me with a flat stare

"Yeah, because an illusion where you are surrounded by naked girls is so effective. Never mind the fact that you used it on a boy who haven't even reaches his puberty, and a butler who I sure didn't swing that way" And then, Raiser continue to criticize my technique and many reason why is it not effective

"Never mind that it would be useless on girls-"

"I wonder what Grayfia-san would think-"

"Enemy of all girls-"

That's it, even the patient me have a limit

"GAHHH! Stop! I get it already! This one technique is different damn it!" Not allowing Raiser the chance to answer, I immediately start my spell

First, reach the core of magic, then draw it out, and finally, visualize it

"[Red Lightning] !" With that shout I direct the energy gathering on my hand on a rock, and sure enough, a red lightning appear from my finger and blast the rock I was pointing at

After the success of my experiment, I felt a grin growing in my face. Hell yeah, Red Lightning, I'm Cole fucking McGrath on infamous level.

Seeing the technique I just displayed, both Ronove and Raiser could only stare in silent

"That was…."

Awesome? Cool? Say it Raiser!

"-and incredibly weak lightning master" Aaannnnd there goes my hope

Damn it Ronove! At least let Raiser finish his amazement before you criticize my technique!

Hearing Ronove's remark, Raiser turns his attention to Ronove with a puzzled look

"Eh? Really Ronove-san?" Ronove only nod his head

"Yes. As you may know already Raiser-san, Master didn't inherit the [Power of Destruction] from his mother, but it didn't mean that he didn't have it" At Raiser puzzled look, Ronove snap his hand to make a blackboard appear out of nowhere and started to write an explanation on it

"The term 'didn't inherit the power' is actually a wrong way to describe it. The Truth is, Master's body did contain the necessary element to create [Power of Destruction]. But sadly, it is simply too little for it to materialize . At the moment, his [Power of Destruction] is not even enough to hurt a baby"

Hey! You didn't have to rub it in! What kind of servant are you, speaking ill of his master like that?

" I only told the truth Master, and yes, you said that out loud. Now where was I? Oh yes, seeing that his [Power of Destruction] is practically useless, I guess Master have an idea to combine it with other spell. A grave mistake if I must boldly say so myself" Raiser let out a questioning gaze at Ronove's explanation

"Grave mistake?" Ronove nod at Raiser's question

"Yes, while the [Power of Destruction] is not enough to hurt even a baby, it is all different matter if we are talking about magic. The [Power of Destruction] is enough to destroy the magic in the [Lightning Magic] than it was combined with, thus, making it weaker"

As he finishes his explanation, Ronove's eyes suddenly widen, as if his mind just suddenly clicked

Oh, he figured it out already? As expected of Ronove.

"Aaahhh….I understand. So that's why you create it Master." Looking at me who have a smile in my face, Ronove begin to laugh

"Pukukuku, as expected of my master" Among all this, only Raiser is still have that puzzled look on his face

Seeing that he still didn't get it, I give a grin at Raiser, "That mean dear Raiser, I'm going to make an anti-magic magic"

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Hello, hello and welcome dear Readers, to the third chap of 'The Second Gremory!' I actually want to continue this chapter for a little bit more but since I'm not getting any ideas, I decide to say screw it and posted as what it is.

So yeah, today I introduce you to the very first OC that appear in this story ! Here's the bio:

Name: Gene Ronove

Age: 20 ish

Power: Super Strength, Super Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Barrier Maker, One hell of a butler

Occupation: Valdus Gremory's personal butler,

Evil Pieces: Rooks ( 2 pieces)

And Valdus's Future Peerage:

King: Valdus

Queen: ?

Bishop: 1. Raiser 2. ?

Knight: ?

Rook: Ronove ( 2 pieces)

Pawn: ?

That's it then! See ya guys next time and don't forget to read and review!

Oh yeah, if anyone is willing to be my Beta-Reader or at least,, recommend anyone who's willing to do it, I'll appreciate

NEXT CHAP: Meeting The Main Cast


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello and welcome dear reader, to the fourth chapter of 'The Second Gremory!' In here is the author with the amazingly bad grammar and awkward structure sentences who is too shy to ask someone to be their Beta-Reader, yours truly, CrappyWriter222 !

...ahem.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who keep reviewing this story! Seriously, it matters a lot to me.

And without further adou,here's the next chap!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nope, Highschool DxD didn't belog to me

* * *

To be honest, the first thing that I was expecting when I was reborn into this universe is that I will encounter many 'unfortunate' situations that are no doubt will be the envy of many otaku fans out there.

I mean, this IS Highschool DxD. A verse famous for its fan-service and other things I can't remember

But alas, reality is a cruel mistress.

Sure, I admit that I have few nosebleeds worthy moment like that one time when I peep Grayfia in the bath and that time where me and Raiser peep at all those pretty young devils in school but it's still a far cry from what Issei get.

Haahhhh, reality is cruel mistress indeed

"Onii-sama, you frowning again" The voice of a young girl broke me from my musing as I look at the source of the voice. A voice that belongs to an adorable, 10 years old girl with a red hair, who is currently having her hair washed by me

I let out a small smirk "Really? Maybe that's because of certain someone who decide to wake me up this morning by jumping above my stomach" At this, the girl let put a pout

"Mou~~~~, but Okaa-sama said that if I didn't do that you wouldn't wake up" I wince as I heard this. Leave it to Mother to teach young, innocent, devil the worst way to wake me.

Oh, and if anyone still haven't figured it out yet, the girl who is currently with me in this bathroom is Rias.

Yep, that Rias.

Now before you pervert start accusing me of something, do note that Rias is a 10 years old girl, and even though I am many things, a Lolicon is something I'm not.

….hopefully.

But seriously, Rias is my baby sister here and I don't know about you guys, but for me, it's kind of hard to think of anything sexual about a kid who once I changed diaper with.

...wait, that sentence seems wrong. Who diapers i once change?

Hmm, that sound better.

So yeah, rest assures.

It seems that despite my existence in this world, Rias is still exists in here as well.

Man, I really am glad for sheer impact of her not existing in this verse would change too much thing in my opinion.

Beside, who would be dumb enough to miss an opportunity to have such a cute little sister like Rias?

Not me, that's for sure.

"Ne, ne, ne, Onii-sama, can we go into the human world again tomorrow?" As I dry Rias's hair with a towel, I think about her request.

Human world huh? Come to think of it, I do have something I need to do in there. Though it's likely a rumor, I think a quick look won't hurt

"Sure we can. But promise me that you won't wake me up like what mother said again would you?" Rias seems to think about my proposal for a moment before giving me a big smile and a nod

"Umu! I promise Onii-sama!" Ah, thank TET, that's one problem solved.

I nod my head before ruffling Rias hair ""Good, now go along, your Onii-sama still have some work to do"

Rias smiled at me before she runs off, leaving me all alone in front of the bathroom. After making sure that no one is nearby, I scratch my head

"Well, It's time to do something I guess" With that, I lazily wave my left hand and in an instant, a magic with the sign of a half-winged angle formed in the air. A magic sign that certainly didn't belong to the Gremory.

I waited with a bored expression as I looked at the spell, and as if reading my mind, the spell immediately react, showing a face of a young, silver-haired man in a braided hairstyle.

Yes, the spell I just use is a communication magic. An original magic created by yours truly. To tell you the truth, this spell is a bit likes of Skype you may say.

The man's surprised face only last for a moment before he realize that I was calling him, and the expression quickly turn into a scowl

"Tch, it's you. What do you want Gremory?" Not even bothering to hide the disdain in his voice, the man scowled at me as he ask this, of course, I pay no heed to his disdain

"Shut up you siscon. I got a message for that floating withered log you call master." Hearing this, the man's eyes widened before he glare at me. The eyes that promise pain and death should I ever said that again, even if we are only connected by my spell, I could feel the killing intent the man's directed at me.

Of course, in response, I simply stare at him with bored expression once again.

"Well?" Seeing that I didn't react to his threat, the man simply grits his teeth and proceeds to scowl at me once again

Well aren't you a creative devil?

"Just tell your damn message already" I give the man a mocking smile at this, really he is so easy to tease,

"Heh, aren't you a kind fellow? Now, tell your Master that I expect him to meet me again in our usual place, 1 month from now" It seems that my message is not well received if the tick in the man's head is any indication

"If you think you can order my master arou-" Before the man is able to finish whatever the hell he's saying, I cancelled my spell . No doubt that that Man would rattle about some nonsense again.

I let out a smirk once again. No doubt that damn siscon is currently fuming right now.

With that over, I begin my walk to my bedroom while whistling all the way, satisfied that I have done a hard job for today.

"Hmmm…. it's time for me to sleep"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Once again, this is Valdus Gremory. Your friendly, Red-haired devil who loves nothing more than to sleep all days and have nothing to do.

As of right now, I'm currently in my bedroom, curling inside the blanket while trying to ignore the red-haired girl that I call sister bouncing on top off me, trying to wake me up and no doubt wishing me to accompany her in another nonsense thing

"Mou~~~~! Come on Onii-sama, wake up already!" As the red-menace continue to shake me, I could feel sleep's embrace slipping me away from me, forcing me to wake up and leave the comfort of my bed

Damn it

" What is it Rias? Your brother is very sleepy you know? Why don't you let him sleep again for another five minutes?" Even as I said this, Rias didn't stop shaking me and instead, seems to shake me faster

"That's what you said 3 hours ago Onii-sama! Come on, get up already! You promise that you would accompany me to the human world today!" Finally accepting my fate of not gaining any sleep again, I reluctantly get up from the comfort of my bed while Rias is smiling at her accomplishment of managing to wake me up

An accomplishment that I no doubt hate the most if anyone is asking

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" Covering a yawn with my left hand, I pat Rias's head with my right hand while my little sister only smiling happily at me

"All right, all right, you win Rias. Meet me again in 5 minutes while I'm preparing okay?" Rias simply nod her head as she hop down from my bed, and immediately running out of my room, no doubt preparing for her journey to the human world

As I watch her little figure running with such enthusiasm, l allows a smile to grace my faces.

Stretching my body to get rid of the stiffness, I mumble to myself

"All right, let's get this day started"

"Man, this castle is too big for its own good"

How many times have I said that sentences?

Probably more than a thousand times already.

I once again scratch my head as I let out a sigh, it seems that despite me being reborn into a devil there are still lot of my old trait clinging their mark on me.

The first one is obviously my laziness and love of sleep. The second one?

Why, my no sense of direction of course!

While it's still not on Zoro's level, my sense of direction is pretty damn bad and coupled with a home that seems like a freaking maze, getting lost is quite a common occurrence to me.

Well if it's come to this, I suppose I have no choice

"Ronove, you there?"

I utter the name of my trusted servant despite knowing that he isn't anywhere near me, but since I called his name than he should be here right about-

"Yes, your majesty?" A voice reached my ear before I even manage to finish my thought.

As expected of Ronove.

"Where is Rias?"At this, Ronove simply closed his eyes to concentrate for a second, before he answer me,

"I believe she is in the living room. No doubt waiting for you to pick her up, your majesty" I groan at this while Ronove let out a laugh

"Man, I'm going to get chew out by her aren't I?" Ronove didn't answer my question and continue his laugh

Stupid question, of course I will

"Well, thanks Ronove." Waving my hand at him, I resume my walk into the living room of this damn castle, one of the areas I'm familiar with,

As I begin to walk, I turn my head to address Ronove , "Oh yeah, we have a meeting with the Withered log and Siscon one month from now. Do remind me when the times come"

Ronove bow at me as he hear this, "Of course, Your Majesty"

And finally, I resume my walk once again

When I come to the living room to meet with Rias, I can she her tapping her feet impatiently as she sees me walking leisurely toward her, an adorable pout graces her faces as she try to give her meanest glare at me

"Mou~~~~~! Onii-sama, you slow!" Rias said this while she point a finger at me, I only laugh in reply and give her a half-hearted apology,

"Hahahaha, sorry Rias. I got lost in the road of life" Using an excuse from a silver-haired ninja, I pat her head as a sign of apology. Rias could only pout at me but it seems that I was being forgiven already

I then prepare a transportation spell with my right hand, creating the Gremory Magic sign below me and Rias, " Now, where do you wan-" Not even having the chance to finish my question to her, Rias already answered my question

"Japan!" Rias said with a big smile in her face, and I nod.

"Japan it is!"

And with a flash, we are gone

.

.

.

.

* * *

For one Akeno Himejima, today was just not her best day. Never mind the fact that her mother died some years ago and how she haven't eat anything decent for the past few months, now her mother's family decided to hunt her down and killed her because of the fact that she got the fallen angel's blood in her.

She don't know how but Akeno sure it's her father fault

"Got you know, you little half-breed" As soon as she heard that word, Akeno felt a blow to her side. Not having the chance to defend herself, Akeno's little body flew into the air before crashing into a tree

"Gah!" Akeno's let out a yelp of pain as she slumped into the ground. Great, now thing just turn from bad into worse, Akeno could feel that blow definitely cracked something in her body.

"This is it then you half-breed" The man Akeno once called 'granduncle' said with a sneer, a short sword in his hand ready to cut life from Akeno's body

Seeing no way she can possibly escape this Akeno only closes her eyes, accepting her fate that she will die today

'Okaa-sama, I will meet you again soon'

Akeno then braced herself for the inevitable moment that will take way her life, a strangely calm mood descend into her as she say her last prayer

" Man, a bunch of grow up man surrounding a little girl like a bunch of rapists. Don't you have any shame?"

A man's voice suddenly heard throughout the forest and with a loud 'clang!' deflect the sword that is about to kill Akeno

Seeing that her life won't go anytime soon, Akeno's slowly open her eyes and what she sees, is perhaps one of the moment that will forever etched into her mind

In front of her stands a red-haired young man, his hair, and cape flutter by the blowing wind. A grin etched in his face as he stares fearlessly at the group of man in front of him

A blush appear on Akeno's face as she-

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, just a wait a second here!" Akeno's angry voice cut me off from my storytelling time as she glare at me, a tingle of blush apparent on her face even if she tried to hide it

"Valdus-sama, please don't tell such lie! You know that our first meeting wasn't like how you describe it!" At Akeno's accusation, I put a pout on my face,

"Ehhhh? But isn't this more interesting Hime-chan? Our first meeting is kind of boring you know?" I said this to Akeno.

"Valdus-sama…" Akeno glares at me with a smile on her faces, her previous embarrassment seems to disappear as fast as it comes,

Shit! How the hell did a 10 years old girl like her learn such a scary smile like that?! It can't be….Anego?!

"Fine, Fine, Fine! I'll write our real first meeting" I said this with a pout, Akeno lose her scary smile and give me her usual smile

"Ufufufufu, thank you very much, Valdus-sama"

Tch, two-faced devil. Now where was I ?

Oh yeah, first meeting.

Let's rewind for a few minutes

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Akeno Himejima. Starting from today I will be in you and your family care" The black-haired girl bowed politely at me while I stood there with an open mouth, disbelief, and pure astound men must be apparent in my face as I stare at who I presumed to be Akeno

"…What"

That is the only sound I can let out. Indeed, no more than 10 minutes I leave Rias with Heinrich and I miss such an important event?

"Let me explain Valdus-sama-" Heinrich, being the kind guy he is, must mistake my flat what as a sign of confusion and start to explain just who Akeno is.

No, no ,no , I already know how Akeno and Rias met, what I want to know is how the hell I missed it?!

As I gave a sigh and a kick in the head for missing such an important event, I turn my attention back to Akeno,

Despite her attempt at being calm, I could still see a hint of nervousness and fear here and there from her. Huh, am I really that scary?

I shook my head, what done is done, no use crying over spoiled milk

"Akeno Himejima eh? Very well then. My name is Valdus Gremory. Rias's older brother. Pleasure to meet you" I said.

Akeno only lower her head once again, "The Pleasure is all mine Valdus-sama"

I frown as I hear this. Man, while being called 'sama' and all of that is cool and awesome, it still seems kind of wrong when it was said for formality only

"Now, now, you don't need to add 'Sama' if you don't mean it" I told Akeno with a teasing smile

Akeno's eyes widened as she heard this, but before she can say anything more, I cut her off

"That said, you're one of us now. Welcome to the Family" I said this with a smile in my face, hand stretched as if welcoming her to her new family

Damn, I always wanted to say that

Akeno's face look socked for a moment, before it turned into a true, honest smile

.

.

.

"Well, how about that? Happy now, Hime-chan?" I said this to the girl beside me and while she didn't answer, judging from the smile in her face, I can safely say she is.

"Now, run along. I believe it's time for your lesson right?" I said to Akeno.

Seeing the clock in the room, Akeno frown for a moment before she nod and leave the room,

As I watched her leave the room, I sigh for a moment as I sense someone presence in the room,

"Come out Ronove" I said this to the empty room, and for a moment everything is quiet before a chuckle echo through out a room. With a swirl of darkness that forms in front of me, Ronove appear.

Always the dramatic one eh, Ronove?

"It's your appointed time, Master" Ronove said this to me,

I raised an eyebrow "Huh, so soon?" To my question, Ronove just replied with a nod,

"Right, thanks Ronove"

After that parting word, my left hand once again make a sign of my favorite spell, and the magic sign of a half-winged bird appear in the room, teleporting me to a place no good devil shall ever step, Cocytus.

* * *

You know, there are a lot of thing that the anime and the Light Novel didn't show you in the universe of DxD.

For example, do you know that deep in the Cocytus, the deepest part of the underworld, home of many prisoners and dangerous beings yada-yada and all that, lays a bar?

No ? Well you do now.

Unlike your ordinary bar though, this bar only customer is the worst scum that lives in the underworld. The kind of stereotypical devil you expect really.

And among all of them, there I am sitting in one of the booth in that bar, waiting for the damn withered log to arrive. Really, that guy is such a slowpoke.

"Oh~~? You already here Valdus-chan~?" And here's come that log's annoying voice. Finally.

"You late, you damn withered log" The man only waves his hand in mock apology and let out a laugh at my insult,

"Hahahaha~~, sorry, sorry, Valdus-chan, Qlippoth's work keep me busy, you know how is it" At the mention of Qlippoth, I stare lazily at the middle age man sitting in front of me with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh? Didn't think you care that much about that little group you make, Rizevim" As I said his name, the man in front of me widen his smile, eyes twinkling with amusement as if I just said anything funny to him.

Yes, the man in front of me is Rizevim Livan Lucifer, The Son of The Morning Star, the Super Devil, or as I would like to call him, A Floating withered log. The current big bad of the DxD universe.

Incidentally, he is also some sort of mentor and best friend to me.

Fascinating isn't it?

"Of course I does Valdus-chan~, after all, this is the first time I have a purpose in my life you know? So of course I must work hard~~" Even if he said this in a joking matter, I'm not that much of an idiot to know that Rizevim meant every word he said

"Heh, you really are a mysterious existence Rizevim" I said this to him

Rizevim laugh at this, but make no attempt at denying.

"Anyway, you do know the reason why I called you here right?" Rizevim stop his laugh as he smirk at me,

"But of course!" As he said this, he throws a pouch at me that I easily catch

"8 Mutation pieces right?" I nod at Rizevim as I pocket the pouch he gave me,

"Well, thanks Rizevim. I'll be sure to pay you back" Gulping down the drink in front of me, I begin to get up from my seat

"So soon?" At Rizevim's question, I only nod

"Yeah, I got a monster to capture" Hearing the word monster from me, Rizevim's raise an eyebrow but decide not to comment on it

"Well, until next time Rizevim" And with a click of a finger, I was gone once again, leaving the grinning Rizevim behind

.

.

.

.

* * *

I arrive at a plain desert, an endless sand stand around me as I gaze at two figure who already waiting for me

Seeing my arrival, the figure wave his hand at me "Oi! Sempai! Over here!"

Walking slowly at the waving figure that is no doubt you guys already can guess who I shield m

Sure enough, Ronove and Raiser is already there waiting for me, while Ronove have that usual smile on his face, Raiser decide to greet me with a scowl

"Yo sempai, why the hell did you ask us to meet you in this desert anyway?" Raiser ask me this

I give Ronove a quizzical look," You didn't tell him Ronove"

"I think it would be better if you said it yourself, Master" Ronove said this to me with a chuckle

As Raiser look at me with a 'Well?' look, I resigned from commenting further, "Well, in short, we are here to capture my Queen"

At the mention of Queen, Raiser eyes widened "Hooo…..so it is time then. Sempai?" I give a nod at Raiser as he gain a grin on his face

"So, where she is right now?" Raiser asks me.

I only point my finger at something behind Raiser, and as he turns around, a figure of a person riding a camel can be seen

As the figure gets closer, it reveals the face of a beautiful woman. Her long green hair tied into a ponytail as she gaze coldly at me, an aura of elegance surround her, just like a King gazing down at those below her

"You…..have finally come, Duke Gremory" She said this word with a soft tone, betraying the power that is hidden behind it

"So I have….King Paimon" I said to her as match her gazes, the green eyes met with blue as two opposite force clash,

Raiser and Ronove that is now standing behind me only looks with silence, Ronove with his everlasting calm composure, and Raiser who standing in alert, ready to move in an instant

"So I ask of you once again, King Paimon." I pause for a moment, before adding The Gremory Charming smile no.2

"Will you be willing to serve under me?" As soon as I said this, an intense pressure immediately descend around the area, if I wasn't prepare for this, this pressure would no doubt already make me kneel from the sheer weight it has

But this time, I was ready for this

"4 years ago.." Paimon begin to said

"4 years ago you stand before me and ask that same question, and just like before, I will give you the same answer you receive all those years ago" Paimon raise her left hand

"Defeat me and I will accept, lose and your life will be forfeited" As she said this, from below the sand, hands start to come out one by one followed with its body, and when it come out completely a…..creature of some sort stand tall and proud with various weapon

Looking at the growing enemies, Raiser throw an accusing glare at me "You know that this will happen, do you sempai?" Replying him with a smile, Raiser let out a curse at me

" My name is Forzeto Aquila Paimon. The Devil with a title of King, who control a legion of monster under her command. I ask of you Duke Gremory, do you accept my challenge?" Paimon said this with her usual calm voice, which I reply with a smirk of my own

Snapping my finger, two teleportation spell appear beside me, but instead of transporting something out from here, it transfer something from somewhere to here

As soon as the transfer process finish, I immediately grab the two swords in each hand. One a short sword, no more than 60 centimeters long, and the other one a great sword, easily twice the size of the first sword

Seeing this, I could feel Paimon's eyes widened, "Hooo…..to hold not only one, but two of the legendary swords. Fragarach and Caladbolg. It seems that I can not underestimate you"

With a smile on my face, I point Caladbold to Paimon " Raiser, Ronove, are you ready for this?"

Behind me, Ronove simply adjust his tie while Raiser let out an aura of flame around him,

"You so going to treat me after this sempai"

"Of course, your Majesty"

Hearing their confirmation, I turn my attention back at Paimon "Very well then King Paimon. I, Valdus Gremory, The Next Heir of the Gremory clan and The Devil who hold the title of Duke….accept you challenge!"

With that battle cry, the fight to capture the Queen of my Peerage, begin.

* * *

AN: Andddd That's it! In this chap, we learn that Valdus, unexpectedly, have a connection with Rizevim! And just how will the battle with Paimon goes? Find it out next time, in The Second Gremory!

...which, might takes a while considering i suck at writing a battle scene

Anyway, don't forget to Read and leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hmmmm...you know what? i think I'll try to keep this once in a week update, it seems nice enough. Anyway, thanks to all of you that have follow, favorites, and especially review this story!

Now here is probably my first time writing fighting scene, so do forgive me if it's seems odd and short.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

* * *

"Ronove, Raiser…..i think I just realize something here"

I heard Ronove chuckle from somewhere behind me, while Raiser only give a grunt as a sign of acknowledgment

"Oh, realize what your majesty?" Ronove ask me

"This…is pretty stupid idea isn't it?"

At this, Ronove let out a full-blown laugh, while Raiser only stare at me with his mouth hanging "YOU THINK SEMPAI?!"

And with that shout, not for first time in his life, Raiser wonder if he's done something so horrible in his previous life that he was gifted with a King so utterly unique

CRAPPYWRITER222 PRESENT

THE SECOND GREMORY: THE DETHRONE OF A KING

After that little joke, I once again turn my attention to the monster in front of me, the 2 tall monster once again swing his Zweihander at me with a speed no human could ever hope to dodge

Of course, since I'm a devil, dodging such attack is within my ability

Then again, when you have Fragarach itself in your hand, do you really need to dodge such attack?

Raising Fragarach to intercept the Zweihander that easily triple its size, Fragarach easily cut the Zweihander into two, and before the monster could react, I swing Caladbolg to its unprotected neck, managing to sever it from its body

"Ronove, Raiser, come!"

Calling my two trusted companion to my side, another spear wielding monster appear from my blind spot , thrusting its spear to my unprotected side

Before the monster could do it though, it was suddenly engulfed in flame. The flame mercilessly burns its body, its thick skin and armor proven useless as the flame continue to engulf it while the monster could only let out a screech.

"Thanks Raiser" Sure enough, a figure of a man with wings made of flame drop down from the sky, his clothes is in tatters with rip here and there, and yet despite that, no injuries whatsoever appear in his body.

"Fuck you sempai" Raiser curse at me while I let out a bark of laugh

Following Raiser, Ronove appear beside me, his fist crushing the jaw of the monster while some sort of red circle surround him, preventing any attack from reaching him

Seeing we gather in one spot, Paimon raise her eyebrow, watching me with curiosity from her throne in the back of the camel.

That's right, since the beginning of the fight, Paimon hasn't even move from her earlier spot, any attempt at attack, preferring to sit in her pretty little ass on her camel's back

Damn Aristocrat

"Hmm? Are you perhaps, giving up Duke Gremory?" Still using that melodic, soft voice of her, Paimon ask me this question

In response, I grin at her "Not even close"

Raising my left hand, I create a The Half-winged eagle magic sign, aiming at the horde in front of me

"Enjoy this! [THOUSAND CURSES]" Shouting the name of the spell, I unleash my greatest illusion spell.

Thousand Curses, taken from the spell of a certain goddess from a certain video game, it trapped its victim into an illusionary world of pain, where the victim basically receive all kind of attack that I once had receive continuously for full 24 hours.

Basically, it's Tsukyomoki , created by a certain red-eyed character that exist in certain manga

And I just steal it and declare it as my own,

Oh yeah.

As I continue to laugh in my head, Raiser only looks at the horde I was aiming at, before his expression turn completely blank

"…..Sempai"

"Yes, Raiser?"

"You sure you have hit them with your illusion?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, I nod my head, "Sure I have"

"Then could you please explain to me sempai….WHY THE HELL ARE THEY STILL MOVING?!"

Raiser shouts at me while pointing at the horde I was aiming at. Sure enough, they still moving with their usual, murderous glint and battle cry

At this, I could only look at them , "….what"

Beside me, Ronove chuckle grow louder, his attention seems perfectly divide between crushing any monster dare approaching him, and chuckling at my failure

"Perhaps you have forgotten, your Majesty? The enemy we're facing IS a mindless being. They only able to move because of King Paimon's order. So my guess is, your illusion, which is target at their mind, will be ineffective" Hearing Ronove explanation, Raiser let out a string of curses while I only stare at Paimon

AS if confirming Ronove's explanation, Paimon nod her head "Correct, as expected of a man that descend from the Ronove clan"

Ronove only bow at Paimon with a smile on his face

"Seriously?...FUCK!" And this time, I was the one who let out a curse

Tracing the spell once again, this time, I aimed my [THOUSAND CURSES] at Paimon

"In that case, HAVE AT YOU!" Finishing the spell, I trap Paimon under my illusion.

Heh, if it didn't work at those shitty monsters, at least it will work on-

"Such Parlor Trick…"

I hear Paimon mutter this word

Eh?

"**COULD GET STUFFED!**"

And with that shout, Paimon release a wave of demonic energy, instantly dispelling the illusion I just cast at her

"Wow…your illusion really is useless sempai"

*GACHU*

With that insensitive quip from Raiser, I could feel an invisible arrow pierced my heart,

I slump into ground in shame

"That was…disappointing" An arrow once again pierced my heart as Paimon comment on my 'Greatest' illusion spell

All right, that's it

"You…start to piss me off Paimon" I slowly raise again, this time, no more Mr. Nice guy for you

"Raiser…..can you distract those annoying monster for a minute?" Raiser gives me a smirk as he heard my request

"You got it sempai" Crossing his arm, Raiser's let his flame wings envelop him,

"[Primordial Strength…." Red aura surrounds Raiser as his flame become dimmer, and then he opens his eyes,

"BURNING SKY BLAZING WINGS]!" Instantly, the flame wing behind Raiser's back grows larger and burn brightly than it ever did before. As his eyes turn gold, Raiser body begin to crack, and from the crack itself, flame appear from inside his body

"_**A MINUTE EH, SEMPAI? YOU BETTER HURRY UP...**_" Raiser launched forward, flying over the horde of monster in front of me,

And when he stop, the horde is drown into a sea of flames,

"…_**OR THE REST OF THESE GUYS WILL ALREADY TURN TO ASHES**_"

Raiser said this with a smirk on his face

…..damn, that was infinitely more awesome than my spell.

Damn it Raiser

"To think-" I turn my head to Paimon as her soft voice reach my ear, her eyes are shinning with amazement as she witness Raiser's power just then

"-that the member of the Phenex clan is able to produce this kind of power…..you have the most interesting companion, Duke Gremory" I let out a smile at this

"I accept nothing less" Filling the Fragarach with a demonic energy, I throw the short sword at Paimon,

"[THE ANSWERER]!" Shouting the sword's name and incantation, the blade easily flew past the monsters blocking its path, the wind surrounding it tearing any monster foolish enough not to dodge it

Seeing the sword with enough speed to rival the wind itself coming for her, Paimon regard it with no difference in her tone "Fragarach, a sword that once thrown always hit it target-"

Just a few inch until it her, Paimon shot her hand forward, easily deflecting the Fragarch,

"-but still there is a loophole for everything" Indeed, in Paimon's left hand, a small cut appeared, confirming that Fragarach has hit its target.

Paimon then turn her gazes at me again,

"To be able to deflect a legendary sword on the same class of Durandal with nothing but a swat of hand…you truly are a Monster Paimon " With that, my form flicker for a few times before it disappear from Paimon's vision,

Paimon's eyes widened "Illusion?"

"Then again, this sword is designed to defeat a Monster like you"

Sensing someone presence behind her, Paimon immediately turn her back but alas, it's already too late

"Eat this. CAAALAAADDD-" Putting as much energy as I could into the sword, I swing the legendary sword to Paimon's unprotected back

"BOLGGGG!" With that shout, the power of the sword is unleashed, creating a magnificent, crescent rainbow-colored beam at Paimon

And with a resounding 'BOOOM' a part of land itself is blown away, sand and dust clouded my vision as I shield my eyes,

I wait for a few moments for the sand to disappear, around me, various monsters are being crushed to death by Ronove, or if not, they are burned to ashes y Raiser's flame

And when I finally able to see, Paimon is-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

My name is Forzeto Aquila Paimon. A devil.

I come from the Paimon Clan, a clan that now is in the state of almost-extinction

How could it not? After all, the only member that still stands to carry this name is only me.

Once, our clan is one of the most respected clan in the underworld. A clan that serves the Morning Star himself faithfully, even compare to the other kings.

When the Great War happens, our clan thrown every single able-bodied into it. Whether Kid, or adult, female or male, as long as they can fight, they will be send to the battlefield

I was told that the battle was brutal, especially when Lucifer, our master and King, was killed.

In that battle, many of our clan members lost their life and those who survived are forever scorn,

I was but a child back then, and even then, I know that to us Paimon, surviving a battle where your master didn't are the greatest disgrace you could earn.

Then, the civil war happens.

Although many had requested our clan's power, such as The Satan-faction or the Anti-Satan faction, our clan reject them all.

Why you may ask? Well, there are undoubtedly many reasons for it I'm sure,

But the main reason is very simple, we are simply too weak.

Too weak to protect our master.

'Never again!' Once of the elders of my clan say,

'Never again shall we let our master die!' With that proclamation, an event happen,

Other devils would describe this event as 'The Paimon's massacre' but in reality, this 'Massacre' happens for one single reason,

To obtain power

You see, like any other clans, our clan have its own special power,

That is the ability to summon a monster from below, not-so useful ability if you ask me.

The monsters, although there are strong and replaceable, are no stronger than a mid-class devil.

And the amount that our clan can summon, are hardly will make any difference, the best that we could summon at a same time, is no more than a hundred.

A number, which an Ultimate-class devil would be able to deal with minor problem

The second one, is an ability to summon a part of a massive being that we able to control. While that may sound powerful, the best we could do is to summon a hand.

And so our Elder devises a ritual,

A ritual that will allow the part of our clan's special ability to enter a single person, so that the person would be able to use Paimon's clan special ability to its full extent.

And that is when the battle happen

A battle that would decide who will be the owner of that power and carry on the Paimon's legacy

And so begin the killing,

This time, not even the non-combatant of our clan is spared from this battle,

To uphold our Oath, not again feel this Disgrace, our clan sacrifices all they have

I too, participated in that battle

I was but a child back then, not even old enough to use our clan's special ability, I was prepared to die

And yet here I am, alive and writing this story,

I didn't know what or why it happens, but for some reason, when the battle begin, I was immediately knocked out by someone

And when I wake up, everything has ended

Every single person except me in my clan died.

None was spared and none was survived except me

And so the magic gather at me, entering my fragile little body

Even if I try to describe it, I would not even able to describe a fraction of what I felt

After all, how does one describe the thought, intent, and power of a thousand people entering one body?

I don't know how long I scream or cried back then, sense of time is the least of my worried at that time

What I do know though, is when the process finished, I was easily hundred times stronger than I was before.

Never mind a hundred, in my current state I could summon a legion of monster from below, that is, 54 times larger. A total of 5400 monsters are under my command, ready to do whatever I wanted to do.

But what I felt back then wasn't an excitement, and surely not joy.

What I felt is fear.

After all, the regular me before receiving those powers is not even able to summon a single, monster from below.

And so I decide to secluded myself, away from any devils and intelligent being.

Carrying nothing but a green cape and the clothes that I wear, I begin my journey to the endless desert.

There I begin mastering my newfound power, so that I able to fulfill an oath that my clan create.

I stay there for many, many years. There are many kind of devils who tried to make me into their subordinate, but none was able to match the requirement,

That is, defeating the Paimon clan, or in this case, me.

And so I spend the years in solitude, exploring the endless desert before me, all the while waiting for the master that is worthy for my service,

And then, on one fateful day, A red-haired young man stand before me,

A cocky grin etched on his face as he boldly said to me

"Become my Queen, King Paimon!"

I wasn't very impressed to be honest, many devils has said that exact sentence to me, and all of them ran with their tail between their leg as they witness my terms and my power

But he was different, facing the 5400 monsters ahead of him instead of cowering in fear, his eyes are blazing with excitement, a smile as brilliant as the sun itself greet me as he declares to me

"Very well King Paimon. I will accept those terms! I will return here several years from now, and when I come, prepare to be defeated!" He said this not as a hope, or a threat. He said this with such confidence that it felt like a simple fact.

And when I ask why he can said those word , he replied with this

"I don't have any reason! Boldly declare he will succeed with no reason whatsoever and realizing it, that's what it means to be a Gremory Head!"

And with that, I was stunned speechless. Never before in my entire life have I faces such confidence, and bravado, not even among Noble devils have I met such a man.

After that, he leaves with his laugh echoing throughout the desert, leaving me all alone once again in this lonely desert

Since that day, I patiently wait for the arrival of the man, waiting for the fateful battle between us, wondering if the Master I was looking for has finally arrived.

And then the fateful day, has finally comes

.

.

.

.

* * *

Even after receiving the full attack of Caladbolg, Paimon is standing tall and proud

The cloak of hers has been destroyed, leaving her with a simple white shirt and pants that reveal her figure and face.

Got to admit, Paimon is one beautiful woman. Not going to lie there.

"…To think, that you use a legendary sword as a distraction. You really are an interesting person, Duke Gremo-…..no, Valdus Gremory" As she used my name for the first time, I begin laugh

"Hahahaha…..it's nothing compared to you Aquila Paimon, who even after receiving the full burn of Caladbolg, is still able to stand with that much power" I said that to her,

At this, for the first time since meeting her, Paimon's face morphed into smile

"Is that so?" Paimon then begin to let out her demonic energy again, and this time, I could feel something big is about to come out

"Very well then, shall we begin this fight, Valdus?" Matching the smile on her face, I lifted up Caladbolg once again

" I thought you never ask"

And so, the real battle has begun

.

.

.

.

Turning his head from the monster he just killed, Ronove noticed the wave of demonic energy that just happen right then

"Pukukuku…..it seems that the fight has finally started" Not even bothering with the monster that would disappear soon, Ronove begin walking to where Raiser is.

Sure enough, the remaining legion of monsters has turn to dust one by one, Ronove who already know that this will happen, don't even a bat an eye at this

"Now…..where you could be?" As Ronove wonder this, a loud screech echo throughout the desert, the voice that sound suspiciously familiar like that of a bird

"Ah, there you are" With a smile, Ronove immediately head to the source of the voice

And what he find, is Raiser flying around the area, burning at everything at nothing at the same time. His eyes are blank as he screams throughout the desert

Seeing this, Ronove could only sighs "Foolish apprentice. One time you're able to enter this state and you have gone berserk? You are still a child after all"

Raiser, noticing there is somebody other than him, let out an inhumane scream once again

Ronove only shake his head while he take a fighting stance "Very well then, I suppose I could play with you while waiting for that fight to finish"

As he finish screaming, Raiser shoot out like a bullet toward Ronove, the sea of flames appearing below him as he fly toward Ronove

And thus, their battle begin

.

.

.

* * *

"Guh-!" Blocking the fist with the Caladbolg, I was nonetheless blown away from the sheer strength of the punch, my body fly until it hit the pile of sand few meters behind me

Damn that really hurt

"Oi, Oi, Oi….isn't this kind of cheating?" As I try to stand up using Caladbolg as a crutch, I stare at the grinning Paimon in front of me,

Even though she in the worse state than me, this situation quite frankly, lean heavily on her favor

How could it not? Even though I'm wielding Caladbolg here, Paimon still have an ace in the hole

That is, a freaking Susano'o

No seriously, no matter how much you denied it, it exactly looks like Susano'o from a certain ninja manga.

The humanoid being surrounding Paimon is definitely large, his fist is even bigger than my whole body.

And let's not talk about its entire size.

Damn it.

"Oh? You can say that I guess. Then again, we are devil" I let out a laugh as I heard this,

Indeed, we are devil aren't we ? Cheating and lying is our everyday job

Deciding that Caladbolg won't be so useful here, I let go of Caladbolg

" What's this? Not giving up I hope" With a teasing smile on her face, Paimon question my action

I shook my head "I'm afraid that even Caladbolg wouldn't much of a use here. You would crush me with those fists anyway the moment I charged it"

Paimon let out a soft laugh at this

Clenching both of my fists, I give a smile of my own, "This is the time, for a good old fist cuff fight"

And then I rush forward,

Not even giving me a chance to get close, Paimon swing the being hand at me, its right fist coming at me at neck breaking speed, ready to send me flying again,

"Not this time, Princesses!" Filling my fist with the [Power of Destruction], I take a deep breath

Concentrate on one point. Gather. And-

I meet the giant fist with my own,

-RELEASE!

Unleashing the [PoD] the moment our fist collide, the giant's hand break like a glass

"Wha-?!" Not giving Paimon, a moment to rest, I close the distant between Paimon and me in an instant, swinging my left fist at her stomach,

Again. Concentrate. Gather. And-

My hand met its target,

-RELEASE!

Releasing all the concentrate demonic energy, a powerful shock wave appear, staggering Paimon's body, as she spat some blood from her mouth

And then, I see a smirk on her face

"Wha-?" As I look at my supposed target, I see a body of sort stand between my fist and Paimon's stomach,

Paimon jumped, and then she clasped her hand

Two giant hand appear at my left and right

Aw Fuck

And then, those two giant fucking hand hit me.

Let me say this now, it hurt, a lot. You ever felt how is it to be hit by a truck from both side?

…well, neither do I, but I'm sure this hurt even more than that.

Barely, retain my consciousness after being hit by those giant hands, I touch both of the giant hands

"Dissapear" Letting out the [PoD], the hands I touch break like a glass once again,

I then see Paimon already backing away from me, trying to create a distance between us,

"Oh no you don't!" Raising my left hand, I create a teleportation spell behind Paimon,

"Shit!" Realizing my trap a tad too late, Paimon's feet already touch my magic sign

"Gotcha!" Immediately, my spell transport Paimon right in front of me

Wasting no time, I launched a knee kick aimed at her stomach

"Gah!" Clean hit

As I try to hit her again, I feel a hand grabbing my knee that I used to hit Paimon

Oh shit

"Oraa!" With the display of strength unbefitting of her stature, Paimon lift my whole body, intending to slam me into the ground

Face, meet ground. Ground, meet face.

Not even letting me have a moment to get up , I feel a rush a wind above me. I immediately roll my body to the side,

Just in time to avoid a hammer punch from those giant hands

Regaining my footing, I once again dart toward Paimon, once again aiming for her stomach with my knee kick,

As she was still recoiling from the pain, Paimon isn't able to block my knee kick, enabling me to hit her again

This time though, I'm not making the same mistake again

Raising Paimon's body with my knee a little, I immediately throw her body toward the ground, effectively sinking my knee deeper into her stomach

"Gugh!"Ignoring Paimon's cry of pain, I raise my left hand and called the name of the answerer,

"FRAGAAARAAAACH!" Heading my call, the sword flies toward me and land in my left hand,

Grabbing it, I point the blade to Paimon's throat

"Give up, my dear Queen?" With a smile and blood on my teeth, I ask Paimon this question

Paimon look at me for a moment, an incredulous expression in her face, as if she can't believe what just happen

Then, ever so slowly, a smile formed on her face

"….You win, my King"

with that, The Duke is finally able to dethrone the Lonely King.

* * *

AN: Weelllllll, that's it then. Is it Good? Bad? I dunno, you guys tell me! Thanks for reading and do leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yeah, sorry for the dealy, finding college, writer's blovk, is really a blow to my muse

That said, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine except the oc!

* * *

"You know, if you think about it this is pretty funny right, Raiser?"

"Shut up Sempai"

I let out a laugh at Raiser's sharp remark, and immediately regretting it as the wound on my stomach start to open again

So yeah let's start from beginning.

Hi, my name is Valdus Gremory. An ex-fatass who got reborn into a universe similar to that of Highschool DxD.

You might say that perhaps I am one of the dreaded 'Self-Insert' that's on trend back then.

Who knows?

Anyway back to topic.

Currently I am staying on the infirmary of Gremory's Castle, apparently even for a Devil, it seems that the wound I received from is enough to land me and it's probably because of my right hand that is currently hanging proudly in a display case in the corner of the room.

Really that Paimon, the raw power she got is downright ridiculous. I thanks whatever star up there that she didn't have the stamina to back it up.

Yeahh….

"Admiring your girlfriend, sempai?" Raiser mocks me as he watches me stare at my detached hand

I give a grin at him "Such a beauty isn't it?"

At my answer, Raiser only gives me his trademark scowl.

He really likes that scowl isn't he?

Speaking of which, "Why are you here anyway Raiser?" I ask the scowling kouhai beside me

Indeed, while he didn't spot any injuries whatsoever, he nevertheless occupies the infirmary's bed. Isn't Phenex clan supposed to be Nigh invulnerable after all?

"You remember when I use [Primordial Strength] back then sempai?" I wordlessly nod at Raiser's question

"Apparently I went berserk some time after that, and then in my berserk state I attack Ronove"

I winced at that, nothing more need to be said

"Never mind then. My condolences"

"Appreciate it"

An awkward silent happen between us as I imagine what happen to Raiser.

Knowing Ronove, that guy must have tears Raiser's limbs apart for daring to attack him

Suddenly I was glad that I only have a detached hand

"And what's up with your hand anyway Sempai" Raiser ask me with a raised eyebrow

"That ? Apparently my Perfect Copy is not that perfect, thus the hand" I replied with a wry smile

Raiser sigh at this "Yet you will still planning to use all of those legendary weapons?"

Once again, I give him the trademark Gremory's smile no.1 "But of course, just who do you think am I?"

"A dumbass idiot who bring misfortune to other people?" My smile fell as I drop my head at Raiser's merciless remark

That guy didn't pull any punches did he?

"Oh yeah, can you bring me a pho-" Before I can finish my sentences, Raiser cut me off

"No."

"Damn it" I 'tsked' at having my plan foiled

"Didn't your family have those in stock?" Raiser ask me this, while I ruffle my hair with my remaining hand

"We do, but I rather not use it actually" I answer him

"Why?" Just before I can answer this, the door is suddenly blow open, starling both Raiser and I

Then, I heard the sound of footstep. Bad Foreboding comes over me as I wait for the figure to make appearance

As fate have it, I didn't have wait too long before the figure make her entrance

Walking in with her usual calm collected pose, the one person I usually called Anego, Grayfia, has arrived.

It only took me a split second to realize there is something different about her,

Grayfia is not wearing her usual maid clothes

Oh fuc-

"Welligotoagonowseeyoubye!" Not wasting even a second, I immediately get out from the bed and heading for the window

As fast as a lightning itself, I jump through the window,

And using my wings, I fly away from the castle with one hand missing

Seeing all of this, Raiser could only stare at me with a dumbfounded face

"…what?"

Ignoring the dumbfounded Raiser, Grayfia only draw a magic sign from her hand, "To all member of Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage that's currently available. I, The Queen of Lucifer's Peerage herby request your support in capturing the brother of our King."

With that, wings appear behind Grayfia's back

"Over and out" And using the hole I make earlier, Grayfia flew in an instant,

Among all this Gremory's silliness and comedy act, the poor post-trauma Raiser could only let out one single word

"….what"

* * *

You know, since I come to this world, I have done a lot of stupid and downright idiotic things.

But perhaps, this would easily count in the top 5 of the most idiotic things I have ever done

"HATCHUH!" With that loud sneeze I let out, I once again rub my hand and come closer to the cracking fire, the warm it gives lessen the cold I'm current experience

"Are you perhaps, stupid, My King?" That hurtful question directed to me by the lovely, robe-wearing woman in front of me. Her green eyes looking at me as if one looking at idiot while her face is set in stone

"Or did you have some exhibitionist fetish I'm unaware of?" The woman further jab at me

Doing my best at keeping my dignity with a running nose, I scowled at her

"I have nothing of sort Paimon. I just forget to wear my clothes" I replied her

Paimon only raised an eyebrow at me " So you decided to come to the dessert in the middle of the night, My King? Truly you are the example of the bright future of the devils"

Unable to retort her, I give her a scowl once again

Indeed, as the beautiful lady in front of me just said, I am currently in middle of desert. It is in fact, the same place where I have a fight with Paimon

Really that anego of mine, calling the entire member of Maou's peerage just to catch me, isn't that a bit overkill?

That's right, not only I have to run away screaming at the top of my lungs from the 'Strongest Queen', I have to run away from all of my brother's peerage trying to catch me.

And let me tell you, running from that damn samurai with 2 pieces is a pain in the ass.

Thankfully though I manage to escape into the eternal desert.

So here I am sitting half-naked in front of my future Queen with one-hand missing and snot running down my nose.

A state befitting of a King eh?

"You try running away from the Strongest Queen, a shirt would be the last thing on your mind" I finally replied to her

"But it would still be in my mind, My King" Paimon retort

Ah hell, I never going to beat this woman in talk

"That aside Paimon.." I decide to change the topic from further discussing my idiocy

" You think you can help me with something?"

Without even missing a beat or asking anything, Paimon already let out her answer

"Of course, My King"

"Oh? That's a fast reply" At this, Paimon give me a small smile

"You are my King after all."

Crap, I felt my heart skip a beat for a second there. Don't appear now blush, be cool, be cool

"We-,well, right then-" coughing to hide my blush,

But before I able to continue, a presence with terrifying speed appears on my radar, a presence that I'm too familiar with

"Oh fuck me"

Paimon look startled for a moment "I'm sorry?"

"My, my, my, not only you dare to run away from me. You also dare to ask such thing from a lady, little brother?" Ah hell here comes my death

From the darkness, a smiling Grayfia appear behind me, her closed eyes and smile certainly didn't match the Killing Intent she let out to me though.

Damn it why the hell did every girl who smiles at me want to kill me?

Paimon become alert in an instant," Enemy?"

A stray though come to my mind as I imagine what will happen if I say yes here, but since I sense that Anego is not alone, it will probably turn too much into a hassle so I decide to shake my head

"Nah, she is my sister-in-law"

Paimon nod at me, proceeding to do nothing buy eyeing Grayfia

"Valdus, you know what will happen next right?" Still wearing that smile on her faces, Grayfia ask me

Seeing no way out, I only sigh before I let out Gremory's Trademark Smile no.1 at her "Please be gentle to me"

That day, I was being carried back to the Gremory Castle in a block of ice.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Valdus, you really know how to make Grayfia angry eh?" The red-haired idiot standing next to me said that with a smile, his eyes are filled with amusement in contrast to my scowling face

"Shut up Sirzechs."

Sirzechs laugh at my reply, while I once again scowl and kick him for laughing. Alrigh then dear brother, two can play that game

"Oh yeah, what was your son first word again?" At the mention of this, Sirzechs's smile instantly fell. This time though, it's my turn to smirk

"Come on brother, you do remember your dear son first word right?" I gloat him even further while Sirzechs face begin to redden. Considering us Gremory the one with extra ordinary affection, I can safely say that this one reminder is enough to break Sirzechs from whatever mood he's in

I hear something broke in Sirzcehs's head, oh shit he lost it, "Shut Up you damn trickster! How dare you trick my son into saying your name as his first word?!" Sirzechs then beginto throw punches at me with a out in his face

I widen my smirk as I return his punches "That's just a proofe that he love me more than you, you geezer!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's no-!"

*TWACK*

The sounds of a punch hitting us both in the head settle the petty argument we're having, as we both rub our head, wincing in pain. Who the hell dare to disturb our brotherly moment?

As I about to glare at the one who dares to disturb the brotherly moment between me and Sirzechs, I see it in the corner of my eyes that Sirzechs face begin to lost color as he sees the assailant that punch both of our head

Huh? Why the hell is he so sca-

…Ah, Hello there My dear Aneki.

"Hello to you too Valdus" Standing tall and proud, Grayfia figure who I remember being definetly shorter than me stood there, despite the fact that I just mention, Grayfia seems to exclude an aura that make her bigger than she really is

I point my hand at Sirzechs

" He started it!" Seeing me accusing him, Sirzechs raise his hand in an effort to deny my accusation

"Did not!"

"Did too!'

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to-"

*TWACK!*

The fist once again hit both of our head, this time even stronger than the last one. As I rolling in the floor holding my head in pain, Grayfia let out her terrifying Aneki smile no.1 at her husband

"Sirzechs, you are the Maou of the Demon world. One of the four leader who held the title of Lucifer, can you try to acting like someone of your stature?" Being giving lectured by Grayfia, rhat foolish brother of mine could only drop his head and mumble something. Me, of course, take this time to not-so secretly make a faces at him

But then, Grayfia turned her attention at me "And youuu"

My body becomes stiff in an instant as Grayfia stare at me. Damn it it's like being stared by Medusa!

"Y-yes Aneki?"

"You are the next heir of the Gremory Family. At the very least, try not to become an embarrassment for our family alright?" Grayfia begin rubbing her temple this time, looking both of us who sit seiza in the floor

"Really you two brother are the same" At this, I involuntarily let a smile at Sirzechs,which he return with his own. Damn right we are!

"In any case, it seems that both of you needed some…re-education" She said slowly.

Both of our smiles disappear from our faces, replaced with dread and the loss of color in our faces

Giving both of us the Aneki smile no.1, Grayfia look at both of us "Prepare yourself"

With that, the screams belonging to two males echoes throughout the large castle

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Groaning in pain while rubbing my shoulder, I continue my walk into the corridor. I can hear the sound of Ronove's laugh and steep as he walk behind me

"Tired, your Majesty?" At Ronove question I just shrugged

"You can say that" We continue our walk in this dark corridor, not even the single light could be seen in here. Of course, for us devils it is but a minor problem

"Yet, you still insist on holding this meeting." At this, I decided not to comment or remark what Ronove said

We eventually reach a massive door some 10m in front of us, standing there are Raiser and Paimon, both are standing in front of the door waiting for me

I give a nod to both of them as they stand behind me,

"You guys ready?"

"Just get it done already"

"But of course, your Majesty"

"At your command my King"

Three voices replied to me, as I give a smile to all of them, I turn my head toward the door

Then I slowly opened it.

"Ah! Welcome Valdus! And of course, the member of Nrvnqsr!"A Cherry voice greet me as I enter the room, in reply, I give a grin at him

"Hello to you too, Rizevim, and Qlippoth member"

Standing there in the room is the smiling face of Rizevim, behind him the ever loyal servant of his Euclid glaring dagger at me and beside him, a tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hairs giving off bloodlust at us.

"Now then…..shall we begin our meeting?"

* * *

An: That's it then! Don't forget to leave review in your way out! Next chap i'll do a timeskip to the start of the series so see you again then!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, this is it then! The next chap of The Second Gremory! Thanks to all of you who has reviewed, favortite, and follow this stories!

As always, if you have any question whatsoever, don't be shy to pme me!

Now, without further ado

DISCLAIMER: How many times did I have to tell you it's not mine?

You know, from time to time, I often wonder what I should do since I was reborn in this new world.

I mean, yeah the DxDverse is kind of crapsaccharine world but compare to many other verse, I was damn lucky to be born in this world.

For example, just imagine if I was reborn into SNK world, or worse, Neon Genesis Evangelion.

I'm pretty sure I would rather commit suicide if I was ever born in the latter verse.

Then again, even if I want to change the course of this verse, I don't think that there is anything need to be changed. I mean, this isn't like Naruto where saving Obito, or maybe even Yahiko could alter the whole plot,

No, this is Highschool DxD.

Everything would turn out fine even if I didn't do anything in this world, so knowing that, I let myself enjoy this world as much as I can.

This is why I was sitting in one of the chair watching the blonde haired girl in front of me. Currently watering the flower in the garden while

"Hey Gabriellll…..you want to go on a date?" I ask the seraph in front of me,

Yeah, if anyone was wondering, I'm now attempting to flirt with Gabriel, the so called the most beautiful woman in heaven

And let me tell you, it is not an exaggeration whatsoever.

Hearing my request, Gabriel could only frown as she continues to water the flower, "Perhaps next time Valdus."

At this, I let out a grin, "I'll hold on to that promise Gabriel"

With our usual banter finish, silence happen between us. The bird chirping and the breezing wind is the only thing that filled the silences.

For me though, just watching Gabriel is enough entertainment.

As she finishes watering the flower, Gabriel turn to me, "So, how did you manage to get here anyway Valdus?"

"Now, now, Gabriel-" I said this with a smile as I raise the cup in the table in front of me

"What is a devil, without a pile of secret, dear Gabriel?" With that modified and stolen quote, I gulp the drink in my hand while Gabriel could only sigh

"You and your secret Valdus" She mutters while holding her head, I could only continue to give her a smile

"Beside, there are far more important thing to talk about Gab" While she narrow her eyes at the shorten of the her name, she didn't say anything as my voice turn serious and lost all pretense of joking

"It's about the peace between 3 factions-"

.

.

.

.

.

"So…..is this it, bother? After all that we've been through you decide to go down to this path?"

I stare at the man in front of me. Our eyes meet with a new kind of intensity never seen in our entire time of knowing each other. In regard to his question, I only let out a wry smile at him

"Of course brother. For me, this is the only path" Hearing my answer, Sirzechs eyes harden as he slowly nod. Then, he raised his hand as do i..

"Rock, paper, scissor!" Both of us said with the top of our long as we both let out our choice of fate

Sirzechs let out a scissor

And I…..let out rock

We both are silent as we look at the result of our match. Sirzechs's with wide eyes and open mouth, while I let out a triumphant smirk at him.

Then, ever so slowly I turn my body from the still frozen Sirzechs and then raise my hand up. The taste of victory still lingers at me as I take a pose of a true victor.

"Are you done yet, Sirzechs-sama, Valdus-sama?"

"Congratulation my King. You have triumphantly won on a rock-paper-scissor game"

Which was of course, instantly destroyed by that the two sentences from two women. I drop my hand as I glance at the two women who said that. Standing beside Sirzechs and me next to each other, is perhaps, someone who could be describe as our caretaker, Grayfia and Paimon

While Grayfia is still in her usual maid uniform, Paimon opt to wear a more casual clothing, and yet she still manage to put off an 'Better-than-thou' aura even when she wearing that

But hey, the clothes look pretty damn fine on her so I ain't complaining

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, why don't both of you continue to destroy my mood" I mutter this under my breath as I scowled at both of them

"I would never do such thing Valdus-sama/ My King" Two voices answer me at the same time. Somehow, I knew that they had plan this.

So yeah, how many years has it been since I last write in this journal? Don't really remember but I guess it's not that important.

As you can already read, I'm currently engage in a combat with my brother, Sirzechs. Which, of course, I won. Yet these two lovely women seem to be in synched to destroy my happy mood.

Seriously, I curse the day where I decided to introduce Paimon to Grayfia. They both hit so well one might actually mistake them for sister.

And now for the past few years since that cursed day, instead of having two separate people who decide to snark and give me a thinly veiled insult, I have two people who do that at the same time.

Sometime I envy Sirzechs who only have to deal with Grayfia

"This.."

Hm? I turn my head as I heard Sirzechs mutter something

"This is unacceptable! I demand a rematch!" He finally shout this as he point his finger at me, eyes blazing with fires as he loudly demand a rematch

I, for one, made a face at him.

"Suck it loser"

"Don't be ridiculous Sirzechs-sama"

"I see that the Maou is sore loser"

You can probably guess what come from whom. Hearing our merciless remark at him though, Sirzechs slumped down to the ground in defeat

Looking at the fallen figure of the supposedly 'Super Devil', I can already feel a sigh coming. Really the stupidly powerful one will always be the weird one. Just look at Rizevim and this guy!

" Alright, alright, I'll do it" As I said this, Sirzechs rise from his slump as he stare at me with sparkle in his eyes. To some, maybe it can be consider cute, but for me though, it was downright disgusting.

So I did the only sane thing a man of my place would have done,

I chop his head with my trusty right hand

And once again, The Great Maou who is considered to be the strongest Maou ever seen, slump to the ground

Damn I'm good.

As I blow an air at my right hand that had done a great job, I can see that Grayfia is sighing at our antic, while Paimon only let out a barely noticeable smirk in her face.

Deciding not to waste any more time, I give a signal to Paimon "Alright then, let's go Paimon" Giving me a nod, she created a teleportation spell around us, ready to teleport us to our destination

Grayfia who now standing right next to the fallen Sirzechs only let out a bow at us "Be safe Valdus-sama, Paimon-sama"

Giving her a half-hearted wave, light envelope both Paimon and me. When the light died down, we are already gone.

.

.

.

.

.  
You know, since the day I was able to use all this magic mambo jumbo, I have used the Transportation magic a lot. Thus, I could tell you I often being greeted with many, many strange things in my entire time of doing this.

Still, the sight of bunch of girls who point all kinds of weapon at me is the first one though. Paimon already stand in front of me, one hand is raised ready to protect me from any harm that might befall on me.

Seeing this though, I could only sigh and rub my temple, "Oi Raiser you shitty Kouhai, the hell kind of greeting is this?"

After I said this, a slow foot echoes throughout the room and without a word or a single command, all the girls immediately parted like a sea in front of Moses. Then, from the way that has been created, Raiser appears in all of his mightiness.

With a scowl in his face and hands in his pocket, he takes a slow but confident step toward us.

I mumble 'over dramatic prick' under my breath as I see this

As Paimon decide to step back, I walk forward. Finally, we meet faces to faces.

To be honest, compare to the last time I see him, Raiser really changed a lot. Although I am still taller than him, he is certainly taller than the last time I see him. But the most striking changes in him is definitely his appearances.

Comparing him who used to wear combat-oriented outfit, he now opt to used the kind of clothes you would expect to see from a spoiled, arrogant, playboy.

Inwardly, I grin at this.

Just as planned.

As we held the staring contest and tense silence, it was Raiser who decide to break it, "What do you want Gremory?" He said this with an ever deepen scowl

Wow, he really had nailed this asshole personality if I must say myself. Behind him, I could see Raiser's peerage widen their eyes when they heard the name 'Gremory'.

Heh, so they finally realized just who the guy that they were threatening earlier is

" It's about your engagement date" I replied to him.

Hearing this, Raiser's eyes widen as he look at me. Seeing the smirk in my faces, he unintentionally let out a smirk of his own, "Leave us, all of you" Raiser said this to his peerage

Surprised filled his peerage eyes and faces as they heard this, then one woman step forward, a woman who I think is his queen but hell if I know, "Raiser-sama is it re-"

Whatever she want to said, died in her mouth as Raiser glance behind to see her, his glare are enough to convey what message he's say without actually saying it,

The woman winces as she receives Raiser's glare, she then bow toward him, "I'm sorry Raiser-sama, I overstep my boundaries"

With that, she head toward the door, followed one by one by till there are only Paimon, Raiser, and me in the room.

After making sure that the door is locked, I cast a barrier around us while Raiser slumped back to his large sofa, face turning into a familiar one that I used to see

"So…..it's finally time, Sempai?" He said this with a smile in his face, a heavy burden seemingly gone from his shoulder as he look at me with the eyes that let out the brightest flame.

Sitting down in one of the chairs in front of him, I let out a smile of my own in response to his, "Yes. It is finally time for our appearances" Then my smile turn into smirk

"But alas, if you prefer your current way of life though Raiser, I will not forced you to do anything" At this, Raiser give me a deadpan look

"What? You think I would prefer the life of having multiples beautiful girls who love me with all of their heart around me all the time instead of the crazy adventure and torture you put me through?"

As he said this, silences descend between us, as some sort of understanding sinking into us. Paimon, who is standing behind me raise an eyebrow,

"Actually now that I think about it, I choo-"

"Shut up Raiser. You already stuck with me"

"Damn it"

Raiser clicks his tongue as I refuse his reconsideration. But then, he gain a smirk in his faces,

"Well, at least I wasn't a virgin like a certain somebody" Hearing this, my face reddens despite my best attemption at suppressing it

"Shu, shut up damn it! I was virgin by choice!" I replied the grinning Raiser. As he heard this though, the grin in his face only widen

"Not your choice, sempai"

Wha-? Did he just seriously say that?! Oh, it's on

"Well, at least it's better than being rejected by a guy!" The smirk in his face disappear in an instant as Raiser head this,

"Tha-that was one time damn it! Beside, the guy was cute enough to be mistaken as a girl!"

Then, a brawl happen between Raiser and me

I threw a right punch, he dodge and countered it with his left,

I catch his left fist and aim at his stomach

"Bird brain!"

"Great Disgrace!"

"Low-life!"

"Lone survivor of the stock market crash!"

"D-don't talk about my stock market!"

As our childish fight begin, Paimon could only watch with disbelief as two grownups trading punch with each other like a children

"It seems that you really want to get burned, sempai" As he said this, fire started to gather around him, the fire in his back started to gather to create a wing of sort. Seeing this I can only let out a smirk

"Come then you damn bird! I'll pluck your entire feather one by one!"

"[PRIMODIAL STRE-"

"[MAGIC EXTINCT-"

Seeing thing about to get serious, Paimon only mutter something inaudible. She sighs before closing her eyes.

Then, two giant spectral arms appear beside Paimon

She open her eyes, and looking at us, who still unaware of what she's about to do

She clapped her hand. The spectral hands follow her movement,

Then Raiser's head and mine collided as we're slammed by the spectral hands

And with pure misfortune, our lips also collided with each other.

I don't even registered the pain I felt, because now, there is a certainly more important thing to worry about

The aura around Raiser and Me disappear in an instant as we registered what just happen

My lips collided with Raiser. We. Kiss.

Then, I screamed "GyAAaAAAaAhHhHhhH!"

We immediately separate our self from each other as we try to eliminate the sensation we just felt

Raiser made a chocking sound as he gulp down as many wine as he can, then spit it out

I, for one, trying to erase my memories by simply rubbing my lips and start kissing my shoes

…..what? It's better to taste my own shoes than to felt that guy's lips

While watching our comedic routine (Or so Paimon like to said), Paimon turned her pretty little head to me who is still busy kissing my own shoes

"Finished with young business, my King?" With a flat tone showing nothing she currently feeling, she asks me that question with a straight faces

"Or do you perhaps, still want to kiss your shoe?" I give her a half-hearted glare at her nonchalant voices and straight faces. Damn it Paimon!

Just as I was about to retort her , I suddenly hear a laugh coming from Raiser

Oh my, is he broke already?

….don't tell me, is he awaken to a whole new way?!

As I about to hide behind Paimon's back, Raiser only give a smile in my direction, "Just like old times eh, Sempai? You and I do something stupid and Paimon put to us"

Hearing this, I can't help but gives a smile of my own. It's just like Raiser said, even though few years had passed without me seeing, or contacting him, it's nice to see some of the thing never changes

"I never done anything stupid though" Hearing my denial Raiser and Paimon made a face at me

"Really, this coming from the guy who scream 'Come on ya son of a bitches and whoreson! Do you want to live forever?!' before charging to fight the strongest evil dragon and the son of the morning star at the same time?" Raiser said to me with his best deadpan voice, and I blush as I remember that particular memories

"Hey! I manage to give them a slash or two damn it!" This time, Paimon is the one who decide to retort me

"That before you was soundlessly beaten by both of them, My King" At that I give her a pout

"Yeah well, they are both freak anyway" And damn right they are. While I'm pretty sure I can hold my own against them in one-on-one fight, fighting both of them at the same time is pretty stupid idea

Turning his head to Paimon, Raiser gain a mischievous smirk in his faces "Remember that time when he fight the horde of dragons Paimon?"

At this though Paimon furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, " I'm afraid I don't remember it Raiser"

A light of hope shine to me as I look at Paimon with a star on my eyes. Did it finally come? The day whe-

"I do remember the time when our King bravely runs away from the horde of dragons though"

Nope, disregard what I just said. False alarm everyone.

Raiser only laughs as he hears this, even Paimon have a little smirk in her faces. Really, why does everyone seems to be on board when they are making fun of me?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want you sorry excuse for a friend" Not even bothering to reply anymore, I only give a nod to Paimon. She replied in kind before once again prepare a teleportation spell for us

"Just make sure not to go serious when facing the kid alright?" I said this to Raiser. The guy only give a half-hearted nod at me

Then before I leave, I smile at Raiser, "You have become a great king, Raiser"

Hearing this, I can see a faint of pink graced Raiser's check, it was gone as soon as it appear though, "Just get the hell out from here already sempai"

I could only laugh seeing the embarrassed Raiser. I mean every word of what I said though, although he didn't show it, I can plainly see that Raiser cares about his peerage and them to him

Lucky Bastard.

"Well then, see you at your failed wedding I guess" And with that, once again light envelope both Paimon and Me, and thus we gone

.

.

.

.

"Buchou—Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

To be honest, seeing a kid broke off into an almost wedding party and loudly proclaim that he will be taking my little sister virginity give me a mix feeling you know.

Granted that I know for a fact that it won't happen in a long time but still,

Especially if I remember how cute and adorable Rias is when she still a kid who would always cling to me.

…I can't wait to terrorize Issei

As I was busy with my musing, it seems that people around us are panicking like a headless chicken

Just then, Sirzechs step forward, "It's an event that I organized."

Hearing that, the people eyes begin to widen again as I let out a laugh. Of course, hearing me laughing some of the old coot decide to glare at me

Yeah, like I care about what ancient relic like them thinks

"A surprise event by Maou himself? That's bound to be interesting" I said this as I start to walk to stand beside Sirzechs, the latter could only give me a wry smile

"Oh you know me Valdus, I wanted to see the power of the Dragon and so I asked Grayfia" He said this casually to all of us here and not me alone,

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" A panicking middle-aged man said this

"Bah! Its fine isn't it? I didn't get to see much of my Sister and Raiser [Rating Game] anyway so a surprise event like this is a nice thing" I said this with a wave of my hand, sparing Sirzechs from having to say it himself

After all, he is a Maou. It would be better if I were the one who say it instead of him, political bullshit and all that

Then, Father steps forward from the rest of the crowd, "Then, Valdus. What do you want to do about it?"

At this, I only point my finger at him "Don't ask me, after all, this is the event created by this idiot son of yours" Hearing me calling the Great Maou an 'idiot' leave many of the crowd with an open mouth and jaw hanged

Of course, the one I referred as an idiot didn't have any complain,

And so he started to tell his plan about the event, while I step back into the crowd, preferring to watch over all this in silence

And then the fight begin,

I couldn't exactly recall how it goes in canon, whether it's in the Light Novel or the Anime. I got to say though, the kid declaration that he will beat Raiser in 10 seconds is pretty badass.

Of course, if Raiser decided to get serious the kid would have already turned into ashes in half time of that.

But hey, canon.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

Issei's loud voice instantly broke me from my musing. It seems when I was busy thinking, the match is already over

Before anyone else can say anything, I begin to walk into the ring,

"Onii-sama?" Ignoring the confused Rias, the murmur of the guests, and the bewildered Issei, I walk straight to where Raiser is

Seeing this, his peerage immediately acts, intending to protect their precious King.

Of course, Paimon who was following me from behind the entire time, intercept all of them at the same time

Ignoring all of this, I continue my walk until I stand in front of the unconscious Raiser

"Oi you shitty Kouhai, get up already." I said this with a smile on my faces. Cries of outrage and murmurs broke out in the room, even Sirzechs is baffled about what I have just done,

"Rise and Shine then my Bishop, let your wing spread once again, [IMMORTAL PHOENIX]"

With that, a wave of demonic energy blast out from Raiser's body, fire begins to surround him as he levitates in the air. As they see this, multitude of expression shows on the guest faces

Disbelief.

Fear.

Amazement.

Shocked.

And…..Joy.

Raiser then slowly opens his eyes, and with it, the demonic energy lost its presence

The room is dead silence. Not even a single sound come from the still stunned guest.

I smirk, "Took you long enough Raiser"

In response, Raiser only glares at me "Shut up Sempai"

Cracking his neck to get rid of his stiffness, Raiser turn his attention to the kid that has just beat him, "Oi, you, Issei right?"

Issei who is still shocked by Raiser re-emergence, gain his wit back,"Wh-what?"

Unexpectedly, for everyone else that is, Raiser gives him a thumb up, "Nice Fight"

Then, he turn his attention to Rias, "Oh, and sorry for being an ass Rias. Blame this idiot brother of yours if you want to complain" He said this while he points his finger at me

"Wha, what is the meaning of this Valdus?" A voice shout out from the crowd asking the question in everyone mind,

In answer to this, I smile as Raiser and Paimon stand beside me, "Oh, didn't you hear what I said? This is my first official appearances of my peerage"

Just then, a magic sign flare behind me, revealing the sign of a half-winged eagle in all of its glory. From there, Ronove and two other unknown figure appear, all standing behind me as I gave the audiences the Gremory smile no.1

"Meet my peerage, The NRVNQSR"

With that single proclamation, all hell broke loose

AN: Well then, thanks for reading and don' forget to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the late update. Blame Vocaloid, Darksider 2, Nico Nico Chorus, or the discovery of new awesome LN. Take your pick

On another note I just graduated from higghschool so yay.

So yeah, this chapter officially marks the end of the first arc. This being some sort of interlude chap that I hope is able to mends some of the many, many, plot holes in my stories.

On another note, I probably take a break with this story for a while. I got a new story in my mind, call it some sort of side project or bunny plot project if you will.

Oh and have you guys read ToAM NT: 10 ? .GLORIOUS.!

Long live OTP!

* * *

INTERLUDE

* * *

I was but a kid back then, barely able to perform magic and only had so little means of self defense,

Well, not that going to stop me from doing what I was about to do right now though. After all, it's not every day you got the chance to met a devil of stature such as him.

Beside, to reach that goal I'm always dreaming of, such thing is necessary for me to even get the slightest hope of achieving it.

And so with nothing but a grim determination in my mind, and clothes that I wear, I begin my journey.

…All right I also bring a shitload of Phoenix Tear potions, maybe even in the count of hundreds, but what the hell do you expect me to do? Running around headfirst to every danger like some hotheaded protagonist of shounen manga?

God forbid I did that.

Still thought, even with all of the preparation and the spirit to do it I still had doubt in my mind, yet I decide to fuck it and do it anyway.

Till these days I can safely says that was the second dumbest thing that I ever do in my entire two lives.

Why? Why you may ask?

Well there are perhaps many reason for it, but the biggest and obviously, the stupidest is no doubt this one:

I didn't know where the hell should go

What ? Don't laugh, stupid mistake I know don't remind me of it. I only realize it myself after a couple hours of my journey in the Moving Forest. Not to mention in that damn forest I was chased by many kind of beast befitting of a creature who lives in the devil world.

Seriously, in that damn forest I was chased by three fire-breathing Cerberus at the same time, some sort of man-eating beast that run in two legs, and a spider bigger than an entire house.

Later I learn why it was called the Moving Forest, because basically, the entire thing in the forest is trying to chase you down and kill you.

If I never had the experience of being chased around by an even scarier monster, I'm sure I won't be here to tell you this story.

But because I do I was able to evade all manner of beast stalking in the area, and as luck have it, that also lead me to the one man I was looking for in that curse thrice forest

Even after many years the memories is still fresh in my mind, a memory that I am sure I won't be forgetting any time soon,

I was still in the middle of running away back then from the three Cerberus that was chasing me,

That is, until I find myself in some sort of river.

There I see a figure of a man, a man who in the future, would be my right-hand man, a man who always be there when I need him.

His eyes widen for a moment, surprise filled his face as he saw what undoubtly a kid being chased by three Cerberus and before I can even say anything, he disappear,

Only to reappear behind me to punch the Cerberus who is closing on me in neck with his clenched right hand. The punch doesn't just stop in one of the head of the Cerberus, the force behind are even able to drag the other two with it, the necks was bended in such way that I believe the punch just now has kill it instantly.

Holy fuck, he just breaks three neck of Cerberus in one punch

What the fuck is he?! Saitama?!

Seeing this the other Cerberus stop immediately, staring this newcomer with fear in their eyes as they has just witness one punch from the man are able to kill one of its kin instantly. The man only glare at the remaining two, and without further ado, they run away.

And of course, in the middle of this, I only able to watch with jaw hanged open.

The man only looks at the retreating figures of Cerberus with what seems to be disdain in his eyes, that only last a moment though before he turned his attention to me,

"Need a hand, Valdus of the Gremory house?" He offer his hand to me,

In that moment, I knew that this is the man I was looking for. I can already feel the weight of knowledge hidden behind the eyes of his. Without further adou, I accept his hand, "I'll appreciate it. ***** of the Ronove house"

And the man's eyes widen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You know the second, now let me tell you the first, stupidest thing I ever do my entire two lives.

It was a lovely day all things considered, not too hot, and not too cold. The sun is shining brightly in the sky that even someone like me could say that it was a good day.

Currently, Ronove, Raiser, and Me are enjoying the day in one of the garden in the Gremory teritory, leisure enjoying the tea and cakes made by Ronove himself,

"So, Ronove. You know where Rizevim Lucifer hideout is?"

That single sentences instantly shatter all the illusion about how peaceful this day will be. Beside me Raiser are spitting the tea he's drinking in sheer surprise,

"Of course, your Majesty" In contrast to Raiser, Ronove answer me calmly, not even spilling the tea that he's is pouring for me

I smile, "Well then, let's go to their hideout!" I said with a big smile.

Before I can say anything else though, Raiser punch in the head from behind, "Wait a minute you pathetic excuse for a sempai!"

*TWACK*

"Ouch! The hell are you doing you damn bird?!"

"That's my line you no good sempai! Do you really think about storming the hideout of one of the 'Super Devil' without preparation whatsoever?!" He shouted at me, disbelief written in his eyes as he look at me as one would look at a moron,

How did he do that I will never know

In answer to his question though, I simply shake my head "Of course not Raiser! I'll die if I fight that damn devil" I chided him, did he really think I was that stupid

Raiser looks relief for a moment before he notices the smiles I give him, "You on the other hand….."

Catching the implication I give him, Raiser eyes widen. Before he can said anything though, a magic sign flare below him, indicating a spell is about to activate.

"FUC-"

And thus, we are gone.

* * *

It did not take long for the three of us to reach our destination.

Well, we could get there much quicker if Raiser didn't curse me the whole way and being difficult about it but hey, what can you do?

But that doesn't matter right now, the only thing that matter right now is that we have finally arrived in the hideout of the son of the morning start himself.

"So, they are really in here Ronove?" I ask the man in my left

"They are, your majesty" Ronove replied me

We three are currently standing in front of some sort of castle. The sheer barrier and spell covering it would be enough to fool anyone into thinking that nothing was there. Of course, thanks to a certain devil who isn't just your ordinary everyone, such thing are minor problem for us

"Let's go then" I said, walking ahead from my two companions

Without a word, Ronove followed behind me, and reluctantly, Raiser also decided to follow me into the lair of the Super Devil himself.

Just before I was able to open door of the castle, a voice stop me,

"Do you have any business here, Gremory?" The tone was no doubt filled with hatred and contempt that I was surprise I wasn't killed when I heard that. Even the sheer killing intent the man let out is definetly no joke

I sigh, "Ronove, Raiser, deal with him will you?" I only say that and continue to open the door of the castle

"As you command"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you owe me for this"

Two voice replied me, as I make this request. Waving a hand at them, I continue my walk

"Where do you think yo-" The voice is cut off as flame attack him, forcing him to dodge as he glare at the person responsible for it

"Oi, Euclid right? That damn sempai of mine had some business with your master so why don't you just stay here with us?" Raiser said to the Euclid, voice as carefree as ever even if he's know he;s about to face a devil with power far above him

"Get out of my way, Phenex!" Euclid snap at Raiser, his already short patience seems to wear of as he glare at Raiser

Raiser smirks," Make me. [PRIMORDIAL STRENGHT-"

Thus, their battle begin

By the time their battle begun, I was already inside of the castle, walking in the dark corridor all by myself with echo as my only companion.

In this silence, I finally able to think about what I would will do and the impact it have in this universe

Do I feel scared about this? Then answer is no doubt would be Yes. After all, this action of mine may led this world into its early demise

Do I regret it? For this one though, it will no doubt be No. For reaching my goal, such risk is necessary for me to take.

Truthfully, I could careless about what happen to this world if it means that I will be able to reach my goal. But even then, my heart still aches when I think about my family of this world, about what will happen to them if this world really get destroyed. Alas, I already step too far to ever turn back , and in the first place, there never was an option for me to turn back

And so I reach my destination, a door stand between the man who can help to achieve my goal and I. Steeling my resolve I held the door.

Then, I slowly open it.

Inside, Rizevim Livan Lucifer is calmly sitting in a chair. His hand are holding a glass of wine as his eyes flicker at me, a brief flash of interest show in his eyes as he watch me come closer to him,

"Ho? Aren't you the Heir of the Gremory clan? To what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?" His voice is calm with a tinge of curiosity in it. His body is still relaxed as he know that the chances of me to be able to kill him is close to zero.

I take a deep breath as I look him in the eyes,

"What do you know, of the other world, you floating, withered, log?"

And so the gears of fate has started to turn

* * *

AN: Well that's it then. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and I finally got a beta for my stories! So say thanks for Deinokos for making this otherwise horrible story with unbelievably bad grammar bearable to read! Will reupload all the chap after it's been betaed

And because of this is such a short chapter, here's my apology. A Short stupid omake and the reason i want to create a SI in the first place!

* * *

"Zoom zoom iyaaan!"

[Zoom zoom iyaaan!]

That was the first thing that I heard when I step into this place, the sound of thousand children repeating the same line as they watch their favorite hero fighting against the evil kaijin.

Behind me Raiser twitch in annoyance, his face turning into scowl as he glare at my back. Huh, wonder what put him in such mood

"Sempai….are we really going to do this?" Raiser once again repeats the same question that he already asked many times before. Of course, the answer to that question haven't changed in the slightest

"Hell yeah" I replied with a big grin in my faces

"Give it up Raiser. You know that once Valdus made his mind on something, it will take a miracles to change it" Beside him, a woman with short green hair pat Raiser in the back, her voice carry an amused tone in it as she sport a smile on her faces.

Raiser only glare at her, "Easy for you to say Luna. You aren't joining in this stupid plan"

In response, the woman named Luna could only widen her smile, "Fufufufufu…even if you say that, Paimon didn't utter a protest whatsoever you know?"

Raiser scowl at that, " She's Paimon, what do you expect?"

As the two people continue to bicker, I decide to focus my attention to the show that's about to over.

"Oi you guys, get ready" I said to them.

Hearing this, Raiser seems to accept his fate as he reluctantly walked beside me, Paimon followed not too long behind him

"Alright then, let's go!"

And so we go

.

.

.

.

"Eh?! O-onii-sama?!" Rias shocked face as he sees me definetly worth the effort to get here in the first place. But if she's this shock at only seeing me, she's in for a surprise

"Yo! Rias!" I wave at her ,

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asks me

I gives her a smirk, "To sing of course!"

At this, not only Rias, but even the guests who now had their attention at me, gaining a confused look on her face, "Eh? Sing?"

"But of course! Sirzechs made the theme song of the oppai dragon right? Because of that, I myself have decided to create a theme song too! Even better than what he makes!" And before she can say anything else, I cut her off

"Hit it Raiser!"

* * *

PLAY: watch?v= PwsrvCQ2XrA

* * *

With that, not even giving the chance for anyone to say anything, I immediately hightailed my ass out of there

"That's it then! Thank you !"

With that, as fast and abrupt as we come, we are gone

AN: Dont forget to R&R!


End file.
